Second Generation Prophecy
by LittleTeine
Summary: HBP SPOILERS. The night before Harry and Voldermort died defeating each other, Ginny visited him. This is their daughter's story.
1. The Last Night

**The Second Generation Prophecy**

**Summary: Shortly after Harry and Voldermort die dueling eachother, Ginny realizes she is pregnant with Harry's child. Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, reopens Hogwarts and rebuilds the Order, proving himself not to be as crazy as he seems. Parvati Patil makes a Prophecy about Harry's child, Hermione and Ron get married, and Voldermort's heir is born as well...

* * *

**

Harry sighed heavily, and rubbed his eyes. Tiredly, he padded to the kitchen and with a flick of his wand, a small kettle of tea was bubbling away on the stove.

Harry began rummaging around in the cupboard for a cup, but then paused to look out the window. It was pitch black. He could barely make out the small sign off in the distance that read 'Godric's Hollow' in gold and red lettering.

Once, he had lived in this house. He had been _happy_, too. Him and his parents.

Until that night, sixteen years ago, where Voldermort had come to their doorstep and killed Lily and James Potter. Voldermort had tried to kill Harry, too, but because his mother had died for him, she had given Harry a powerful protection. Love.

* * *

**_'…..It will take uncommon skill and power to kill a wizard like Voldermort even without his Horcruxes.'_**

**_'But I haven't got uncommon skill and power,' said Harry, before he could stop himself._**

**_'Yes, you have,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'You have a power that Voldermort had never had. You can – '_**

**_'I know!' said Harry impatiently. 'I can love!' It was only with difficulty that he stopped himself from adding, 'Big deal!'_**

**_'Yes, Harry, you can love,' said Dumbledore, who looked as though he knew perfectly well what Harry had refrained from saying. 'Which, given everything that has happened to you, is a great and remarkable thing. You are still too young to understand how unusual you are, Harry.'_**

_

* * *

_

So he could still love and was protected by his mother's love. What good had it done him? People were still dying, like Sirius, and Dumbledore. Harry blinked furiously, willing himself not to cry. And although he could love, he couldn't show it, could he? Anyone he loved was in danger.

Harry's heart clenched as he thought about Ginny. God, he loved her. But what had happened a year ago had been what he thought best for her. And she had understood him, like he had known she would.

Harry swore to himself, that, if he did what he was planning to do tonight and came out of it alive, he would ask Ginny to marry him. Who cared if they were both young? Better young then never.

Gripping his mug of tea gratefully, Harry walked back to living room, where a red couch sat in front of a cosy fire.

Harry immediately pulled out his wand. The fireplace had been cold when he left to make his tea. '_Stupe –_'

'Harry!' A pale face wreathed in fire shot up from the couch. 'Harry, it's me!'

Breathing heavily, Harry looked at Ginny Weasley. He slipped his wand back in his robes.

'Ginny! What the – how – you know what, I don't want to know yet.' Harry gently placed the mug of tea into her hands.

'_Accio_ mug! _Accio_ kettle! _Accio _sugar!' Harry winced as the still-hot kettle flew into his hands. Ginny looked very hard as though she was trying not to laugh.

'Harry, weren't you listening to Flitwick when he told us not to summon hot things?'

Harry grinned, for the first time in many days. 'So _that_ must've been the day Ron and I figured out how to play wizard chess in class.' He climbed onto the couch, next to Ginny. 'Now tell me how you got here.'

Ginny smiled proudly. 'Just passed my apparition test.'

'Ginny, that's brilliant! Ron didn't pass the first time.'

'And Hermione passed with flying colors.'

They were both smiling now.

'How'd you guess?'

'Oh, just a hunch.'

Ginny's smile suddenly turned into a little frown. 'Harry, Mum and Lupin and everyone said you're going to duel with Voldermort tomorrow…'

Harry ran his hands through his hair, unaware he looked exactly like his father. 'Yea, I am.'

Ginny bit her lip. Harry looked at her, and realized she was about to cry. 'Ginny, Ginny, don't cry, please don't.'

He pulled her into a hug, and then suddenly their lips met. Ginny broke away and looked up at him. He understood her perfectly. 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'Yes,' she said softly. 'I'm sure.'

Harry took her hand and pulled her up to his bedroom, gently closing the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: _bold italics _means ****copied directly from HBP**

**Harry is 17 in this story, because he was 1 when Voldermort attacked the Potters and killed his parents.**


	2. Voldermort's Heir

Screams echoed throughout the small town. People in ordinary nightclothes were fleeing, pursued by laughing, masked, black-cloaked figures. The figures shot jets of colored light from small sticks they held in their hands, shouting words that the poor townspeople had never heard of.

It was an awful sort of chaos, but Voldermort's death eaters loved it. They had been born and bred to create and savor this chaos that was everywhere, ripping apart everything in its wake.

Finally, when all the muggles had either been killed or escaped (although, the death eaters hated to consider the latter had happened) the death eaters converged in the town square.

A woman and a man rushed to join the rest of the death eaters, but the woman abruptly stopped near the rubble of a small, humble little house. The man stopped too, looking furious.

'Bellatrix! What the hell are you doing? The Dark Lord will be displeased –'

'Shhh! I hear something!'

And, sure enough, cradled in the ruins of the little house was a baby boy.

* * *

'My lord,' Bellatrix murmured, heavy-lidded eyes cast downwards, 'I found _this _for you. A plaything.' She held the baby upward.

'_Alive_?' Voldermort hissed incredulously. 'Alive after the attack?'

'My lord,' a smooth voice said, stepping out from behind him. 'The child must have great power to have survived the attack. There is no other logical explanation.'

'Are you sure, Severus?'

'Almost positive, my lord.'

A bolt of bluish light shot out from Voldermort's wand, sending Snape hurtling against a wall.

'Almost positive is not good enough!'

Another bolt of light, this one orange, shot from Voldermort's wand, encircling the baby.It rose into the air, whimpering fearfully.

The light touching the baby flickered, before turning deep blue.

Voldermort laughed, a high-pitched, cruel sound.

'Bow, my death eaters! Bow before my heir!'

The death eaters bowed.


	3. The Prophecy

The surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix sat in the Burrow.

Every Weasley except Percy was present. Ron and Bill sat with their arms wrapped around a pregnant Fleur and a white-faced Hermione. Alastor Moody was there, as well as Remus and Tonks Lupin, Tonks' midriff bulging slightly. Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Madam Maxime, Arabella Figg, Luna Lovegood and Kingsley Shacklebolt were present as well.

A loud screech filled the silent room, and everyone pulled out their wands as Fawkes flew into the room, a body clutched in his talons. Somehow everyone in the room understood that Fawkes was doing this as a last service to Dumbledore, and with another screech, he vanished.

Ginny was already on the floor, next to the body of Harry Potter.

The whole room burst into tears. Ginny, surprisingly, was dry-eyed, but there was a vacant expression in her eyes as she gently pushed Harry's hair out of his eyes, and straightening his glasses as though he were still alive.

With a large '_Pop_,' Aberforth Dumbledore apparated into the Weasley's living room.

'He killed Voldermort,' said Aberforth, solemmly. 'He killed him.'

Minerva ran over to him. 'Aberforth, as expected,' she said, wiping tears away with the back of her hand.

Aberforth nodded at her in acknowledgment. When all the members of the Order were seated (except Ginny, who refused to move from Harry's side) he began to speak.

'I received a message, courtesy of Fawkes, a few hours before I learned my brother was dead. In it, Albus turned over the leadership of the Order and his job as Headmaster to me.'

The Order stared at him in disbelief.

'I know, in the past I have been a little – odd, but I am going to follow in my brother's footsteps as best I can, and for that, I need you all to trust me. We still have much work to do.'

As Aberforth spoke to the group of people before him, the words of a prophecy made by a young girl earlier that night echoed in his head:

_Eyes of emerald and hair of red_

_Like the one before her_

_She will have her vengeance for our dead_

_And save the Dark Lord's heir._


	4. Secrets, Secrets

Ginny woke up, and promptly vomited all over herself.

'_Scourgify_,' she muttered in annoyance, and then ran to the bathroom to rinse the stench off herself.

Under the hot water, she sang softly, letting the water running all over her remind her of the last night she had spent with Harry.

'Ginny,' he had said softly, propping himself up and looking down at her like no one had ever looked at her before.

'Hm?' she had said sleepily, looking at him the same way.

'If – when I beat Voldermort – will you m-marry me?' Ginny had sat up and kissed him.

'Hell yea,' she had whispered, laughing as Harry pulled her back down onto the bed, kissing her.

And now, here she was, two weeks later, sick in heart and body. At least she had Hogwarts to go back to after summer ended.

Harry would've loved to know it had opened again. Lupin had wanted to bury him next to Dumbledore, at Hogwarts, where he had spent the happiest days of his life. Everyone agreed.

Ginny's line of thought was interrupted as she ran to the toilet, and barfed for the second time that day. She was sure it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Later that week, Tonks and Hermione took her shopping for her school supplies in Diagon alley. Ginny laughed for the first time since Harry died, sandwiched in between a crabby, pregnant Tonks, and Hermione, sparkling with somewhat subdued joy about her engagement to Ron.

''Slong as you don't call him Won-Won, Hermione, I approve whole heartedly,' Ginny said, causing Hermione and Tonks to burst into fits of giggles.

But when their ice cream came (Florean Fortescue's son, Roger, had re-opened his father's shop), Ginny had to make a beeline for the bathroom again. Cursing every sickness she knew of, she vomited over and over again.

Straightening up, she realized that Hermione was holding back her hair. Tonks was rummaging in her robes for something, and finally pulled out a small phial of lavender-colored liquid.

'Drink this,' she said, and thrust it into Ginny's hands. Ginny drank it, and was relieved to feel her stomach settle. She stood up, helped unwillingly by Hermione. Tonks looked at her carefully, eyes showing disbelief.

'Ginny,' she said, slowly 'how long has it been since you last had your period?'

* * *

That night, a thoroughly miserable Ginny sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by her family, the Lupins, Hermione, and Fleur.

'Completely irresponsible - '

'Mum –'

'Who's the father, Ginny!'

'Bill –'

'Bloody bastard, getting _our _sister pregnant!'

'Fred, George –'

'I'll kill him!'

Ginny had had enough.

'Well, Ron, you can't, because he's _already dead_!'

She began to cry the tears she had held when Harry died. Ginny rested her forehead against the edge of the table, body wracked with violent sobbing.

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look, ran across the room, gathered Ginny in her arms, and stroked her hair, murmuring soothing words to her.

'Sssh, Ginny, ssh, you can tell us when you're ready, hush, sweetie, hush.'

Hermione held Ginny until she cried herself to sleep.

Scooping his only daughter from Hermione's arms, Mr. Weasley carried her upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley tucked her in gently, and everyone kissed Ginny's cheek as they filed out of the room, ashamed they had made her cry so.


	5. A Rose By Any Other Name

'Push!'

Ginny pushed as hard as she could. The healer scooped up something from between her legs, wrapped it in a blanket, and showed it to her.

'Meet your daughter, Ms. Weasley.'

Although the little head peeping out of the blanket was red, scrunched, and slick with blood and mucus, Ginny thought she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The healer, satisfied that the new mother had gotten to see her baby, took the infant and began to bathe it and perform spells to check its health. Ginny let out a squeak of dismay. The healer smiled.

'You'll get her soon, hold on –'

The healer performed one last spell, re-wrapped the baby, and handed her to Ginny.

'That's the healthiest baby I've ever seen,' she said, still smiling and walking out the door to give mother and child some time alone.

Ginny held her daughter close. Hers and Harry's. Suddenly, the pain she felt from his death lessened. She stroked the infant's cheek softly, almost fearfully. The baby opened her eyes, reached out a hand, and grabbed Ginny's finger. Ginny chuckled softly.

'I'm going to need that, little one.'

She began to survey her daughter carefully. The child had dark red hair – crimson-colored, practically. Ginny had never seen hair like it. She supposed it was a combination of hers and Harry's hair colors – black and red. The infant's cloudy eyes had flecks of green in them.

'Like Harry's eyes,' Ginny whispered. 'She'll have her father's eyes. What do I name you, sweetie?'

Something Harry had said drifted into her mind, and suddenly Ginny realized she had seen hair like her daughter's. In Lily and James Potter's wedding picture.

'_My mum's favorite flower wasn't lilies_,' she heard Harry say '_it was roses. Lupin said that my mum hated lilies, because of the Lily/lily connection…_'

Ginny looked up as the door opened. A ministry official had come in, a piece of parchment in his hands. 'Excuse me, miss, I need to fill out the birth certificate - what's its name?'

'Rose Potter.'

Behind the official, Ginny could see her family and the Lupins.

She had wanted to give birth alone. She didn't want anyone to take what should have been Harry's place beside her.

When her parents and Lupin saw Rose, they too had gasped over the resemblance to Lily Potter.

'Holy shit,' Lupin breathed 'she looks exactly like her grandmother!'

Tonks elbowed him as best she could, her own daughter, Lianne, cradled in her arms.

'There are two and a half babies in here, you idiot! Set a good example!'

Lupin smiled at her.

'Two and a half?'

Tonks pointed to the small bump in Hermione's midriff.

'Ooooh.'

Everyone laughed, and Ron put a hand over his wife's stomach.

'These are going to be your playmates,' he told Hermione's stomach. Hermione looked at him quizzically. Ron wrapped his arm around her.

Fleur and Bill burst in, Fleur holding a wriggling toddler on her hip.

'Sorry Gin,' said Bill, gesturing to his son. 'Matt's cranky. Holy crap,' Bill said, looking at Rose. 'She looks like Harry's mum!'

Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Wow, Bill,' she said sarcastically 'you have eyes!'

Everyone laughed yet again. Ginny realized that although she didn't have Harry, she had Rose and everyone she loved. And that, thought Ginny, is more than most have.

She looked at her daughter for the umpteenth time that day.

'You were worth missing the last few days of school,' she told her softly.

Ginny handed Rose carefully to her mother, watching as Mrs. Weasley fussed over yet another grandchild.

* * *

Far away, at number 12 Gimmauld place, Severus Snap and Narcissa Malfoy were arguing.

'He is not your son, Narcissa, and you must remember it. You cannot love him as you did Draco. We must raise him to be strong, and emotionless. He cannot succumb to this _girl; _do you understand me, Cissa? The Second Prophecy must not be fulfilled.'

Narcissa looked at the 6-month old infant playing happily on a blanket in front of the fire.

'I understand,' she said sadly.


	6. Beauty and the Beast

Rose Potter clung to her Mother's hand as she stepped through the barrier into Platform 9 ¾.

Rose had grown up in the magical world, of course, but she was still nervous.

A thousand thoughts raced across her mind, tangling themselves and banging into each other. Had her Father been this afraid? Had her mum? Was everyone going to hate her?

She looked back as her cousins and friend tumbled through the barrier. Well, she thought, not everyone.

Her mother looked at her proudly, sensing what was going through her mind.

'The first time I saw your father,' she said 'was here. He was deathly afraid, because it was his first time in the magical world, and he had just found out he was a wizard. He asked Granny for directions. It was the first time he met Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, too. Uncle Fred and Uncle George caused quite a ruckus when they found out he was Harry Potter,' she said, smiling wryly. Rose laughed.

'I thought he looked very brave,' her mother continued, 'and I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts myself. I was rather jealous –'

'Yea, she asked Mum if she could go, too,' said Rose's Uncle Ron, coming up behind his sister and niece.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. Ron stuck his tongue out at her.

'Oh, honestly,' said Rose's Aunt Hermione, rolling her eyes. Rose's cousin, Harry, made a face at her, and tried to creep past his parents, dragging his trunk.

Rose made a face back, and began to sneak away, too.

'HARRY!' Hermione yelled, clearly unamused. 'You aren't getting away that easily!' She rushed over to him, smoothing his bushy red hair and straightening out his clothes.

Ron shot his son an apologetic glance and went to help him.

Ginny turned to look at her daughter, who had a sheepish grin on her face. Other than a band of freckles across her nose, she looked exactly like Lily Potter. Although, she mused, the grin is Harry's. She hugged her daughter close, trying not to cry.

'Be good, alright?'

'Maaaaaybe,' said Rose teasingly.

'You'd better!' Ginny's voice was muffled against her daughter's hair. 'And don't forget to visit Dad and tell him hello from me,' she said softly.

'I'll never forget Dad,' said Rose. 'I'll leave him some Roses, of course. So he knows I've been there.'

Ginny pulled away, wiping her eyes in what she hoped was a subtle manner.

'ROSE!'

Lianne Lupin threw herself at one of her best friends. The other was still being smothered by his parents. The Lupins followed.

'Good luck, Rose,' said Remus. 'You look just like your grandmother did.'

Rose made a face. She knew she looked like her Grandma Lily. How could she forget?

Tonks gave her a hug. 'Have fun, Rose,' she said. 'And you!' she looked reproachfully at her daughter. 'Stay out of trouble!'

'Yes, mumsy dearest.' Lianne bowed her head meekly, trying hard not to laugh. Her father grinned and ruffled her hair.

'What your mother said.'

Ginny gave her daughter one last hug. Many other parents were doing the same. 'Off with you,' she said. 'You don't want to be late like your Father.'

'Oh, look!' Tonks said. 'There's Bill, Fleur, and Matt!' Giving Lianne a hug, kiss, and pushing her toward the train, she ran to see them. Matt was by Harry, looking rather embarrassed to be seen with a first year.

Rose turned to join them, but Uncle Ron pulled her aside. He handed her a sheaf of parchment and a watery, silver cloak.

'Your father would've wanted his daughterto have these. This'll show you how to work this,' he said, shoving another piece of parchment at her and pointing to the blank one. Then, he pointed to the silvery cloak. 'This is an invisibility cloak,' he said seriously.

Rose sucked in her breath. An invisibility cloak!

'It was your grandpa Potter's, and then your Father's. They both found it very, very useful,' he said, grinning. 'I hope you will too. Now go!' With a small hug, he shoved her in the direction of the Hogwarts Express.

Lianne grabbed hers and Harry's wrists. 'C'mon! We don't want it to leave without us!' Together, they stumbled into the train.

'Where's Matt?' Rose asked when they finally found an empty car. Harry snorted.

'With his second year friends, of course. Too cool for us now.'

Rose and Lianne grinned simultaneously. Harry groaned. 'I know I'm gonna be in trouble whenever you two do that,' he muttered.

Lianne whipped her long brown hair, which had a purple streak today. She could change the color of her eyes, and the color of her streak changed depending on her mood. She was average height and very muscular, like her parents. She cheerfully told people she was insane.

Harry had bushy red hair, and brown eyes. Like a true Weasley, he had freckles. He was as sensible as his mother, but was often dragged into escapades by Lianne and Rose.

Rose looked almost identical to her grandmother, Lily. She had shoulder-length dark red hair and brilliant green eyes that flashed when she got angry. From her father and grandfather James, she had inherited a sense of daring and hardly anything fazed her. However, because her mother was a Weasley, she had a band of freckles sprinkled across her nose, which gave her a rather impish look.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' said Lianne to Rose, still grinning evilly.

Rose's grin widened. 'Frogspawn in his shoes?'

'Exactly.'

Harry groaned again. 'And, because I am a boy and therefore have access to the boy's dormitories, I suppose I'm the one who'll be doing this?'

The girls nodded. 'Yup.'

* * *

Lucas had watched the girl carefully, as she hugged her mother and the rest of her family goodbye.

'But, Father, she doesn't look powerful,'

Snape grimaced. He _hated _being called 'father' but they had to keep up appearances.

'Oh, but she will be. And her Grandmother was a filthy mudblood. Never forget that, my l – _son_,' he spat.

Narcissa was kinder.

'Learn all you can, Lucas. Soon, you will finish what the Dark Lord started. I have faith in you, my – son.'

She gave him a quick hug. Normally, such displays of affection were prohibited, but she was sorry for Lucas and she had a soft spot for him. She had _raised _him, and he was her baby. Even when he was the Dark Lord, he would be her baby. And although she never spoke of such things, Lucas knew she loved him, as he loved her as a mother.

Lucas, however, was watching the girl step into the train. He felt something he had never felt before, but shoved it carefully away. She was very pretty, yes, and she seemed kind, and funny, and smart – no.

He could not feel that way. She was the grandchild of a filthy mudblood and blood traitors. Her father had killed Lord Voldermort. And Lord Voldermort had killed him, as he deserved. That was what he had been taught. And as he grudgingly allowed Nicolette Parkinson-Malfoy to cling to his arm, he shoved all the doubt he could to the back of his mind.

He was a pureblood, and the muggle animals didn't deserve to be called wizards. Muggles were uncouth barbarians. Narcissa and Severus had told him, and he believed them. For it was all he had ever been taught.

So it had to be true – didn't it?


	7. Face to Face

Rose, Lianne, and Harry sat in the middle of a pile of sweets. Rose chewed happily on Drooble's gum, her favorite. Harry was reading a textbook, muttering the spells under his breath.

Rose took out her wand to examine it again.

_'Maple, with a core of unicorn tail and phoenix feather. Twelve and ½ inches. A wand for a strong, powerful witch, Ms. Potter.'_

Ollivander's words danced into her head. Her? A strong, powerful witch? She had so much to live up to and she doubted she ever would. Besides, the man wasn't the same after his affair with Voldermort. He was probably wrong.

She looked at her slender wand, twirling it between her fingers. The reddish wood gave off a somewhat golden sheen. Rose smiled. Red and Gold. Gryffindor. Oh, she hoped she was in it!

She didn't look up when the door opened. 'Matt, I thought you were to cool to hang out with first years –'

'Silence, Blood traitor!'

Rose, Lianne, and Harry looked up, startled. A big, stocky boy who looked to dumb to have spoke stood there, glaring at them.

'Yes? Who is it? You? Wow! It can talk!' Rose said sarcastically.

'Bitch. Filthy bitch with a mudblood grandmother. But the dark lord killed her, didn't he? Good riddance, I say. Killed her, your grandfather, and finally your father. And when his heir rises, he will kill you too –'

Rose was furious. She glared at him, green eyes flashing wildly. Lianne and Harry were beside her. Lianne's streak had changed to bright red, and Harry's neck was about the same color.

Rose felt her wand warm under her fingertips. A jet of light shot from it, catching the boy straight in the chest. He fell, and sat there, looking stunned.

Another boy came up behind him, followed by a rather ugly girl, who appeared to be dragging another boy in.

'Lukey, dear, come now, see what the little bitch has done to Crabbe!'

She dragged the boy into the cabin. He stumbled a little, before straightening and turning to face Rose.

He was tanned, with dark brown hair and eyes that matched. In their depths, Rose could see great intelligence, and strength. What had happened to this boy? He intrigued her greatly.

The spell was broken, however, shortly after he opened his mouth.

'Those that hurt my colleagues are _not _met with kindness.' Fire like her own flashed in his eyes.

'I wasn't expecting kindness, after meeting the talking rock,' she said smoothly 'and those that insult my family, my father in particular, aren't met with kindness, _either_.' Rose's eyes flashed dangerously. 'Now get _out _of this compartment before I hex you to oblivion, you bastard. You and your harem, _Lukey_.'

She could see the surprise in the boy's eyes.

'My name is Lucas,' he said stiffly 'and I would watch yourself, blood traitor.' He swept regally out of the room, followed by his clearly shaken comrades.

Rose glared at their retreating backs. Harry began clapping. Lianne whooped.

'That was _brilliant_, Rose! Brilliant! Bloody bastards won't come anywhere near us now!'

Rose laughed with her friends, but secretly wasn't so sure. She had seen Lucas's eyes. He was not one to back down so easily.

The train came to a halt, and the three flung on their robes. They rushed outside. Rose sucked in her breath.

Hogwarts rose tall and glistening above a lake that glistened in the moonlight. It was everything her mother had told her, and more.

'Firs' years! This way!'

Rose turned toward the familiar voice.

'Hagrid!'

'Rose! 'Arry! Lianne! Been lookin' for yeh!' The towering half-giant winked at them. As he ushered them onto a boat, he whispered to Rose 'I'll send you a note so I can show yeh yer Dad's tomb. He would've been proud ta see you now.'

Rose nodded, and climbed into the boat with Harry and Lianne. Also accompanying them was a small, chubby boy, and a girl with long blond hair.

'My name's Calder Longbottom,' said the boy.

'I'm Lotte!' the girl piped up.

Rose noted Harry eyeing Lotte with interest and poked Lianne subtly. She snickered quietly, her streak changing to light turquoise. Quickly, she disguised it as a coughing fit.

'We're twins,' said Lotte. 'Our dad teaches Herbology. He just got the post and he's very excited.' Calder rolled his eyes at his twin.

'She talks too much,' he said to Harry. Harry laughed, and Lotte glared at him.

'Are you okay?' Calder asked, looking at Lianne concernedly. She had disguised her laughter as a coughing fit.

'Oh, Li? She's fine.' Rose realized how rude she was being.

'I'm Rose Potter,' she said apologetically.

'Harry Weasley,' said Harry, then looked at the still-coughing Lianne. 'This is Lianne. Don't worry, she only bites sometimes.'

Lianne glared at him.

Calder and Lotte looked at them.

'Potter?'

Rose sighed.

'Yes, Harry Potter was my father, no, I have no scar, yes, my mother was going to marry my father but then he died –'

'_Calder!_' Lotte glared at her twin. 'Ignore him. Please. Let's forget he never said that.'

Rose liked her at once. 'Deal.'

The five grinned at each other companionably, as the boat drifted across the lake to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	8. The Sorting

Rose, Harry, and Lianne all recognized Minerva McGonagall, but those that did not were absolutely terrified of the thin-lipped old woman who glared at them from the top of the steps.

Leading them to a room and telling them to stay there, she swept off into the corridors of Hogwarts.

The soon-to-be students buzzed with excitement as soon as McGonagall left.

'I think they're going to make us do a spell!'

'No, we need to sing the Hogwarts anthem!'

Harry was amused. 'There isn't a bloody Hogwarts anthem,' he whispered. Lianne, Rose, Calder, and Lotte laughed.

McGonagall was back, soon, however, and quickly alphabetized them, giving a small wink to Rose, Lianne, and Harry. Then, following her, the petrified first years walked into the Great Hall.

Lianne's streak had changed to brown, to blend in with her hair, as it did when she was afraid. Harry's white face made his freckles and hair stand out even more.

Rose was afraid, but hid it very well. She was nowhere near any of her friends.

She shivered slightly. What if the hat suddenly stuck to her head and she was forced to go around with a hat on her head for life? What if – she kicked herself mentally. Worrying would do her no good.

A tattered hat sitting on a stool suddenly began to sing:

_When I was new and stiff_

_Not a single patch had I_

_But rips and tears I soon did have_

_As the centuries passed me by_

_Now here I sit before you_

_Singing my same song_

_You think no less of me_

_You doubt I could be wrong_

_The houses grew divided_

_With each person the dark lord slew_

_And as the houses grew divided_

_So did all of you_

_For you all think that one who looks_

_And talks and thinks alike_

_Is superior than all the rest_

_And anything otherwise_

_Is deserving of your spite_

_But as you judge and as you grow_

_Think of the trust you place in me_

_For if you stop to look at something torn and tattered_

_You may find what you didn't expect to see._

The hall was quiet for a few seconds, but then McGonagall began to call names.

'Acherbee, Daniel!'

'Hufflepuff!'

The sorting had begun.

'Ducan, Elwood!'

'Ravenclaw!'

'Finnagan, Kevin!'

'Hufflepuff!'

Rose's stomach clenched tightly. A thousand what-if's swarmed around in her head, but she did her best to ignore them.

'Longbottom, Calder!'

Rose strained to see her new friend.

'Gryffindor!'

A man that looked almost identical to Calder clapped proudly from the staff table.

'Longbottom, Lotte!'

'Gryffindor!'

Rose went back to trying to ignore the what-if's, until –

'Lupin, Lianne!'

'Gryffindor!'

Now she _really_ wanted to be in Gryffindor.

'Malfoy-Parkinson, Nicolette!'

'Slytherin!'

The girl from the train smiled smugly, and walked to the Slytherin table.

Rose glared at her back. Another reason for not wanting to be in Slytherin.

'Nielson, Lucas!'

This time, the sorting hat took an exceptionally long time. Gleefully, Rose thought that the boy really didn't belong in Hogwarts -

'Gryffindor!'

Every Slytherin in the room looked dumbfounded, but not so much as the boy. His face was sheet-white, but he walked to the Gryffindor table, head held high.

'He's the son of one of the major death eaters,' she heard someone whisper behind her. 'They had to change their surname to avoid capture, but everyone knows who the Nielsons really are. The Ministry just can't find proof. I can't believe he's in Gryffindor…'

Son of a death eater? Hell, Rose thought, wasn't it obvious?

She was completely caught off guard when she heard McGonagall call

'Potter, Rose!'

Surprised murmurs ran throughout the length of the hall. 'He had a daughter? Oh, but she has his eyes. He died too young to have a child! Guess not, heard her Mum's that Weasley girl. Really?'

Disguising her fear expertly, she walked up to the stool, sat down, and, feeling rather foolish, jammed the hat down over her eyes.

'Oh, look what we have here,' a little voice said. 'Like father like daughter, eh? You shouldn't be too hard to place – but wait! What's this? Oho, you'd go well in Slytherin, just like your father…'

Rose blanched. 'I do _not _want to be in Slytherin' she thought fiercely, 'and judge me for _me_, not my father.'

She heard the hat chuckle. 'Well, well, look at this fire! The brains to get into Ravenclaw, the loyalty for Hufflepuff, the ambition and cunning for Slytherin, Oh, but look – the bravery, daring, hotheaded-ness AND the intelligence for Gryffindor. Are you sure that's what you want, dearie?'

'Hell yes,' Rose thought.

The hat laughed again. 'I love the Potters.'

'Gryffindor!'

Blinking, Rose took the hat off her head, and swore she heard the hat chuckle behind her. Glaring at it, she walked to the Gryffindor table, where Lianne and some upperclassmen were actually _cheering_.

Lucas glared at her, and she glared back, then felt a twinge of sadness for him. It was clear no one at the Gryffindor table wanted him there.

Mentally, she shrugged. He had been awful to her on the train, and she was too proud to do anything about his current status.

Rose happily plopped down between Lianne and Calder, smiling at Lotte from across the table. Soon, Harry joined them.

Finally, with 'Zerlent, Dana' the sorting ended.

Aberforth Dumbledore stood up and surveyed the students. He wore bright purple robes with sequined carrots, and a bright blue hat with goats embroidered on it. Smiling cheerfully at them, he began to speak.

'The forbidden forest is off limits to all students that wish to keep their limbs intact. See Mr. Filch for the updated list of banned items. And, finally, Be your ears never green!' Waving at them, he sat down and began talking to Professor McGonagall. The feast began.

'Erm, Matt?' Rose asked her eldest cousin. 'Is he alright in the head?'

Matt looked up from shoveling food in his mouth. 'Nope! But then again, no Hogwarts headmasters are, really.'

Lianne looked at him in disgust. 'Nice, Matt. Your table manners are really gonna score you points with the girls.' Her streak was red and gold now, much to the delight of the rest of the table.

Harry and Calder were arguing happily about Herbology a bit further up the table. Lotte, who was sitting next to Harry, looked very bored. Rose decided to rescue her, but was rather disappointed to learn that Lotte hated Quidditch.

A poke in the back caused her to turn around, and she found herself face-to-face with a tall, muscular 5th year. 'Name's Wood,' he said delightedly. 'Casey Wood.'

Rose smiled back at him. 'Oh, you're Oliver Wood's son, right?'

Casey grimaced. 'Yeah, but don't judge me by him, alright? He's a great Dad and all, it's just so many people seem to think I'm exactly like him. But then again, you're Harry Potter's daughter, you know how it feels huh?'

Rose smiled wryly. 'Yeah. I won't mention your father if you don't mention mine.'

Casey grinned. 'Deal! Oh, but – excuse our pact for a second – if you inherited your father's flying ability, or if you can just fly straight, I'd be grateful if you tried out for the team. Y'see,' he said 'our team, well – our team sucks. And we need a decent seeker, and you've got the build and everything.'

Rose was delighted. 'That's my position, alright! I'd love to try out. Wow, you really think I could make it?'

Casey laughed. 'You look like it.'

'I'll definitely try, then. My friend, Lianne, is a great beater, if you're interested.'

'Both of you should come. Oh, the feast is over – see you later!'

Rose looked up. The feast was indeed over, and two prefects were calling 'First years! Follow us!'

Matt looked at her, open-mouthed. 'You were talking to _Casey Wood_!' He said, incredulously.

Rose grinned. 'Uh-huh,' she said, enjoying her cousin's look of shock. 'So?' And with that, she turned on her heel, and went to follow Harry and Lianne.


	9. Quidditch and Roses

'Potions with the Slytherins,' Rose mumbled, peering at her schedule. 'Then DADA with –'

'Mum!' Lianne squealed happily.

'Oy, Li, you're disgustingly cheery for the morning,' Rose complained

Harry laughed. 'Just 'cause you're not a morning person doesn't mean we all have to suffer with you.'

Rose reached over, and stuffed a piece of toast down Harry's shirt. He sputtered indignantly.

'Ms. Potter! Five points from Gryffindor for the improper use of toast.' Professor McGonagall happened to be passing by their table. 'Behave yourself!'

'Yeah, Rosy,' said Lianne. 'Behave yourself!'

Rose glared at her friend (who knew how much she hated being called 'Rosy') but couldn't do anything because Professor McGonagall was still watching her suspiciously.

'Yes, _Rosy_,' Lucas had just come down to breakfast. 'Behave yourself. As much as I would like to see my _real _house win this year, I cannot stand to lose.' Calmly, he sat down, and began cutting his sausages.

'Well, _Lukey_,' hissed Rose 'we wouldn't want your _real _house to win, would we?'

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_Tonks probably already told you, but I'm in Gryffindor! I'm quite relieved, although I guess I knew I was going to be in it, what with you, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa Potter, Granny and Granddad – well, pretty much everyone I'm related to, huh?_

_I love learning magic so much. Transfiguration is my favorite subject. McGonagall doesn't say it, because she doesn't want to favor me or anything, but I can tell she thinks I'm a whiz at it. I hope that didn't sound do arrogant, did it?_

_I haven't had a chance to go to Dad's tomb yet, although Hagrid said he'd take me down there sometime. He also said he'd get me some roses at Hogsmeade, for Dad. Speaking of which, everyone's amazed that 'The great Harry Potter' had a daughter. I'm sick of explaining the circumstances to them, and then getting all these weird looks because of it. I'm me, Rose, damnitt. Not Dad._

_Oh, also, Casey Wood approached me the night of the sorting. He's a 5th year, and he's Captain of the Quidditch team. He said I had the build and everything for seeker, and told me to be sure to come to the tryouts. I want to play Quidditch so badly, and I'll tell you as soon as I tryout how it went._

_Harry and Li are fine – Harry's getting top marks in every class, just like Aunt Hermione did. Don't worry, Li and I are keeping him from getting too boring. Li's going to tryout for beater. She's almost excited as I am!_

_On a serious note, d'you know of a family called the Nielsons? I heard some girls whispering about it the first day – one of them's in Gryffindor. His name is Lucas and he's the biggest prat ever. He learned how much I hate being called 'Rosy' and now that's all he'll call me. I found out he has an embarrassing nickname too – 'Lukey' from Draco Malfoy's daughter. She's almost as bad as her mother!_

_Send my love to Granny, Granddad, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Remus, and Uncle Fred and Uncle George._

_Love you lots,_

_Rose

* * *

_

Rose looked up from the letter she was writing to her mother. The fire in the Gryffindor common room was very low, and she suspected it wouldn't last long.

Yawning, she walked up to the dorms. She had Quidditch practice tomorrow, and she simply couldn't be exhausted for it.

Lucas watched the girl through narrowed eyes. She had not seen him curled on the armchair. Good.

He detested being called Lukey, almost as much as he knew she detested being called Rose. Impertinent little brat. If her father and grandparents had been this annoying, he could see why Voldermort had killed them.

It had already been a rough week, being sorted into Gryffindor, which completely undermined his authority. His cronies (not friends – he had no friends) didn't dare criticize him openly, but he could see the contempt in their eyes. And as if that wasn't enough, the Potter girl added another blow to his ego.

He had lost much respect because of her. Too much. He was the Dark Lord's heir and it was something he could not afford. But there was nothing he could do about it without getting expelled. Sighing, he walked up to the Gryffindor boy's dorms.

* * *

The day of the Quidditch tryouts was an absolutely miserable day for Quidditch. A solemn, grey mist clung to everything, and it was drizzling steadily. 

Rose groaned unhappily, and put her face in her hands.

'Lovely weather, isn't it?' said Nearly Headless Nick, cheerfully, swooping around the table. 'Good luck to everyone trying out for Quidditch!'

Rose made a disgusted snuffling nose, and Lianne looked at her reproachfully.

'Aw, c'mon Rose, we'll be fine. Our brooms'll be on fire, we'll be flying so fast!'

'Actually,' Harry said 'your brooms wouldn't be able to catch on fire due to the rain – ouch!' Lianne elbowed him.

'Shut it, Weasley,' she said threateningly 'Rose doesn't need that right now.'

Rose peered out from behind her hands.

'Leave 'im alone, Li,' she murmured tiredly. Calder slid in next to her. 'No sleep, huh? Go ask Madam Pomfrey for –'

'A pepper up potion!' said Lotte perkily, sitting next to Harry.

'God, you have no idea how creepy it is when you two do that,' Lianne informed them.

'Li!'

* * *

Rose gripped her broom, a Skyracer 3200, and bit her lip nervously. 

In addition to writing a letter to her Mum, she had spent hours searching the library for a charm allowing her to see while it was raining, and she was thankful she had. The drizzle had progressed to full-out rainstorm, and everyone was soaked.

'_Go_!'

At the command from Casey, she flew into the air, searching for the snitch. Immediately, she spotted it, hovering a few feet above the ground. Although she was very, very high in the air, Rose didn't hesitate to dive after it.

Lucas, who was playing the other seeker, saw her dive, and tried to follow her, but she was too quick. Grinning triumphantly, Rose dismounted and handed the snitch to Casey, who looked at her in awe.

'Jesus Christ,' he breathed 'we have ourselves a seeker!'

* * *

Rose walked along the edge of the forbidden forest, hours later, still clutching her broom. She had stayed to watch Lianne try out, even though Casey had informed her that she could go. 'After all,' he had said 'we can't have our star player catch cold!' 

Rose spied Hagrid's hut in the distance, however, and ran toward it. She knocked on the door, out of breath.

'Hagrid, it's Rose!'

The door opened to show Hagrid beaming at her.

'Rose, yer soakin' wet! Get in here, yeh rascal!'

Grinning, Rose stepped in. '_Estus undo_,' she muttered, and with a flick of her wand, she was dry.

She looked up to see Hagrid staring at her incredulously.

'Rose, yeh know I've never seen a firs' year that could do magic like that, don't yeh?'

Rose shrugged. The breaks spent in the library learning whatever spells she could were her escape. She loved magic, and wanted to learn every spell she could.

'It's nothing, Hagrid.'

He looked at her doubtfully.

'Now, 'bout yer father's tomb.' Hagrid handed her a big bunch of roses the exact color of Rose her self's hair.

'Oh, Hagrid,' she breathed 'they're perfect!'

'Right this way,' he said, waving her out the door.

They walked in companionable silence, until they came to two great tombs that Rose vaguely remembered seeing along the lake. One was white, and the other black marble.

Hagrid waved her over to the black one. 'This is 'arry's,' he said softly. 'I think ye'll want time alone.'

Rose nodded, unable to speak. She watched Hagrid disappear into the mist, then looked at her father's tomb.

Set into the smooth black marble was a silver plaque, which read 'This is the tomb of the Boy Who Lives No Longer. Harry James Potter died fighting the dark lord Voldermort. Let him be remembered as the savior of the wizarding world.'

Rose ran her small fingers across the cold surface of the tomb. Then, she began to speak.

'Uh, hi D-Daddy. Mum says hi and that she loves you very much. One of these roses is from her. I like it here at Hogwarts, I really do. My favorite subject's Transfiguration. I'm eleven. Everyone says I look like Grandma Potter. But I have freckles, from Mum.'

Tears ran down her cheeks, but her face betrayed no sign of emotion. Rose crumpled onto the grass, leaning her back against the tomb.

'I miss you, and I love you so much, even though I never knew you. Why'd you have to die, Daddy, why?' She sobbed.

'I know you avenged everyone that had died and rid the world of Voldermort. That's why I really hate him, you see. He took you away before I was even born. I know it's awful of me, really, I do, but I just want a Dad so much, and when I see Remus and Uncle Ron and Uncle Bill with Lianne, Harry, and Matt, my heart just breaks. I never got to be your little girl, did I?'

Her sobs were violent, now, and she hugged a corner of the cold, heavy marble tomb, shaking. Finally, the sobs resided.

'That was silly, huh, Dad? It's just that I guess I finally feel like I know you – I think you'd understand. Oh, I made seeker today! I know you'd be proud. Uncle Ron gave me the cloak, and the map – oh shit, it's late. These are for you, k? I'll come back later!'

She lay the bouquet of roses carefully on his tomb. Looking at the bare, white tomb next to his, she teased a rose from the bouquet and laid it on Albus Dumbledore's tomb, which, on closer examination, had a bouquet of fish laid neatly at it's foot.

Rose noticed an identical fish at the base of her father's tomb. Laughing at Aberforth Dumbledore's odd tribute, she sprinted back to the castle, feeling a weight lifting from her shoulders as she ran.

Unbeknownst to her, Lucas was watching her from behind a tree. He had come to gather knotgrass from the forbidden forest, hoping to have some time to think, when he saw Rose, of all people, coming toward him. Not in the mood to deal with her, he had flung himself behind a tree, then watched her begin _talking_ to her father's tomb.

He had been surprised when she burst into tears, and fought a foreign urge to run and comfort her as she clung to her father's tomb, sobbing too hard to talk. However, he did not fancy the reprimanding he would get when he got home.

Rubbing his aching head, he turned toward the castle, all thoughts of knotgrass forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Estus undo means 'heat wave' in Latin**


	10. Graveside Baguettes

**A/N Holy crap! So many reviews! I love you all.**

**Answers to the questions:**

**Lucas isn't Voldermort's blood child. He's muggle born, and Bellatrix found him in the ruins of his house after an attack. When she brought him to Voldermort, he realized that for a baby to survive the attack, he would need great power. So, Voldermort made Lucas his heir and made Snape and Narcissa raise him. **

**Neville didn't get together with Luna. He's with an OC. While the Neville/Luna pairing is pretty cute, I think Luna's too out of it to be compatible with Neville. She'd scare him.**

To clear things up:

**Matt Weasley is Bill and Fleur's son, a 2nd year, age 12. Cousin to Rose and Harry.**

**Rose Potter is Harry and Ginny's daughter, illegitimate because Harry was killed before he could marry Ginny. She's a 1rst year, age 11. Best friends are Harry Weasley and Lianne Lupin, whom she grew up with.**

**Harry Weasley is Hermione and Ron's son. Named after Harry Potter, of course. He's 11 and a 1rst year. Best friends are Rose Potter and Lianne Lupin, whom he grew up with.**

**Lianne is Lupin Tonks' and Remus' daughter. She's 11 and a 1rst year. Best friends are Harry Weasley and Rose Potter, whom she grew up with.**

**Lucas 'Nielson' really doesn't have a last name (Riddle, I guess). He's 11 and a 1rst year. More about him above.**

**Lotte and Calder Longbottom are Neville's twins. Both 11 and 1rst years. Friends with Lianne/Harry/Rose.**

**I'm not going to tell you what I mean by 'save the dark lord's heir,' but know that Rose and Lucas aren't gonna kill each other.**

**I'm going to end Rose's first year at Hogwarts here. Then I'm going to skip ahead to 7th year, because that's when everything exciting starts happening. When I finish that, maybe I'll go back and write her 2nd though 6th years.**

**If you have any other questions, leave a comment and I'll answer 'em. Hope this helped, sorry it's so long.

* * *

**

'_Abeo_ toothpick!' Rose muttered. The toothpick twitched a little, and then broke out in bright purple polka dots. Rose swore under her breath, and looked around vainly, hoping for some sort of clue.

Harry wasn't having any luck either. In fact, his toothpick hadn't done anything exciting other than fly up and begin whacking him on the nose. He hit at it with his wand, and it fell back onto the desk.

Rose started to giggle. Lianne looked suspiciously at her toothpick, and cupped a protective hand around her nose.

'Ms. Lupin, kindly focus your attention on your toothpick instead of your nose!' Professor McGonagall glared sternly. Then, taking in her rather exasperated class, she sighed.

'Now, it's swish and jab, none of that delicate flicking nonsense from charms…'

'_Abeo _toothpick!' Rose said, swishing and jabbing accordingly. Her toothpick gave an indignant shudder, and changed into a small brown bobby pin.

'Twenty points to Gryffindor! Very well done Ms. Potter, _very _well done!'

Lucas sneered.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, the early days of fall morphed into a chilly Halloween night.

The Great Hall was lit with orange and black candles, which cast sinister shadows upon the great stone walls. A red, blood-like punch was served in black goblets, along with several other types of 'interesting' food.

'Hey, this pumpkin thing's pretty good,' said Calder through a mouthful of orange mush. Lianne jabbed at it suspiciously with her wand.

'Yeah, sure, if you like baby food.'

Calder glared at her, but pushed his plate away.

'Gee, thanks Li!'

'Ha,' said Rose 'it rhythms!'

Harry rolled his eyes in perfect imitation of his mother.

The ghosts were serenading the students when Rose decided she had had enough.

Feigning sickness, she stole quietly to her dorm, and took out the invisibility cloak from under her bed. She knew she should've brought her friends, but she wanted to have a go at it herself.

After all, it had been her father's and her grandfather's.

* * *

Down in the dungeons by the potions room, Lucas was huddled in a corner, talking earnestly to a mirror.

'But sir –'

'Lucas! You are the Dark Lord's heir! The Dark Lord _himself _chose you to follow in his stead, and the least you can do is honor him by not letting some little bitch lose you respect! Especially,' Snape hissed from the mirror 'a _Potter _bitch.'

Lucas sighed. When all was said and done, he really loved learning magic (as much as Rose, unbeknownst to him), and the last thing he wanted was to do something that could get him expelled.

'Yes, sir. What is it you suggest I do?'

In the mirror, Snape's list twisted into a cruel smile.

'Find out what she fears, Lucas.'

'But sir, she fears nothing! Nothing!'

Snape rolled his eyes.

'For the Dark Lord's heir, you are dim-witted. Those that are brave and good always fear harm will come to the ones they love. It is their weakness. Use it to your gain, my Lord.'

Snape's face vanished from the mirror. Lucas put the mirror face-down next to him and sighed, burying his face in his hands. Unaware that Rose was watching him interestedly from under her invisibility cloak, he began to talk to himself.

'But what if I'm not sure I even _want _to be the Dark Lord's heir?'

* * *

Later that week, Rose crept out to her Father's tomb, as she had a habit of doing when she was upset.

'So, Daddy, he's Voldermort's heir but he doesn't want to be? He just seems like a prat to me, that's all. And what if _that's _because he's afraid to be friendly? Well, Daddy, I can tell you that if he's a prat to me, then I'll be a prat to him.'

Surprised to hear chuckling behind her, Rose looked up.

Aberforth Dumbledore stood beside his brother's tomb, blue eyes twinkling. Today he wore a black and white checkered robe and sported a hat with chess pieces glued to it. In his hands was a bouquet of baguettes.

Plucking one from his hands, he laid it at the foot of her Father's tomb, smiling as he noted the rose at the foot of his brother's.

'Spoke like a true Gryffindor, Ms. Potter.' Then his eyes grew serious. 'But what's this about Voldermort's heir?'

Rose told him everything. He nodded grimly, and then began muttering to himself. Rose stared at him, unsure of what to do. Finally, just as she was beginning to edge away, he looked up.

'Ms. Potter, should you ever happen to stumble along any such information again, please come to my office at once. The password at the moment is 'twee' but it changes regularly. Go to Minerva McGonagall if you cannot gain admittance. She will help you.'

Rose nodded.

'Thank you, Ms. Potter. Now put on that cloak of yours and run up to the castle. I, of course, haven't seen you here and you won't be late for dinner.' Smiling at her, he turned to his brother's grave.

Slipping on the cloak, Rose hurried back to the castle, lost in thought.

* * *

**Abeo means 'change' in Latin**


	11. The Purple Package

**A/N Sorry, I lied, a couple more chapters of Rose's first year are in order.

* * *

**

'Mmmrpth?'

Rose's curtains opened and a large, blurry lump flew at her face. Coughing and sputtering, she kicked at it, and with a large thump, it fell off her bed. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up groggily, she looked at Lianne, who was now on the floor, her streak turning an offended shade of orange.

'Geez, Rose, you're gonna kill me one day or something!'

Glaring at Lianne, Rose flopped back down and pulled a pillow over her face.

'Yea, but you'd definitely deserve it, Li.'

Lianne tickled her, causing Rose to fall off the bed. Rose huffed indignantly. Lianne pushed her off her legs, and stood up.

'It's Christmas, you idiot! Presents!'

Lianne scooped up the pile at the foot of her bed, and ran downstairs to join Matt and Harry. Rose rolled her eyes and followed suit.

There was no one else staying other than a handful of 5th and 7th years, but Rose liked it that way. She felt almost as if she had the castle to herself.

Then, spotting Lucas in the corner of the common room, Rose scowled. If _he _was here too, she didn't like it.

Rose's Granny had knitted her the usual sweater that year (accompanied by a large tin of fudge); green, to match her eyes. From her Uncle Ron, Harry, and Aunt Hermione, she had '101 Transfiguration Tips'. Uncle Bill, Matt, and Aunt Fleur had given her a beautiful pair of pearl drop earrings that would go perfectly with her sweater.

From Tonks, Remus, and Lianne she had gotten a brand-new Quidditch glove. Tucked inside it, from Remus, was a thin, blue book that said 'The Secrets of Animagi' in silver lettering. Rose looked at it in interest, but the note Remus had left inside it warned her to only read it in private.

What her mum had given her intrigued her greatly: a note that told Rose to be sure to be by the fire place at 8 o'clock that morning. Rose looked anxiously at the clock. It was 7:30.

Cursing Lianne for waking her up so early, she turned back to her friend and cousins (Lotte and Calder were home for the holidays), to see Harry prodding a purple package suspiciously. He was blushing, and Matt and Lianne were giggling hysterically.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

'He's – he's – he's –' Lianne choked.

'Got a secret admirer,' Harry finished, rather quietly.

Rose began laughing, too. Harry glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Matt punched his younger cousin in the arm. 'Well? Open it already!'

Suddenly, the words the person Lucas had been talking to had spokenthat night flashed into Rose's mind:

'_Those that are brave and good always fear harm will come to the ones they love. It is their weakness. Use it to your gain, my Lord._'

'Harry –' she began warningly, but with a large flash of light, the package exploded.

Rose was blown backwards by the force of the explosion, and her forehead was slammed against an overturned armchair. She ignored the blood trickling down her face and focused on the frantic voices of the Gryffindors in the common room.

Smoke filled her nostrils, but Rose didn't panic. Pulling out her wand, she yelled '_Unda Incendia_!' and a stream of water shot from her wand toward the area where she could smell the most smoke.

Rose heard a sizzle, and as the smoke began to clear, she saw the soaked, charred remains of Harry's 'present.' Her cousin was laying a ways off, by another armchair, clearly unconscious. Rose quickly took control of the situation.

'Matt! Li! Get Harry to the hospital wing, now! Anyone else hurt?'

To her surprise, the only people in the common room were Lianne, Harry, Matt, and herself. Lucas was nowhere to be seen. Running out of the common room and pushing the portrait aside, she pulled out the Marauder's map from her robes.

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good,' she gasped, still running.

She saw little dots labeled Lianne Lupin, Harry Weasley, Matt Weasley, and Madam Pomfrey clustered in the hospital room. Her own dot, labeled Rose Potter, was hurriedly racing along the halls.

Realizing Filch could apprehend her any moment; she pulled on her invisibility cloak and headed towards the headmaster's office. 'Twee,' she muttered to a grouchy-looking stone gargoyle, and stepped on the rising spiral staircase.

* * *

Lucas, concealed behind a statue, watched in amazement as Rose became invisible and then gained admittance to what he assumed was the headmaster's office. 

He admired the efficiency at which she had handled the explosion, he had to admit that. And he had felt a twinge of regret when he had seen Harry Weasley being carried out of the common room. But only a twinge.

Pulling out his mirror, he went to the library so if anyone came to inquire as to his whereabouts, he could say he had been there all along.

Plus, he had a new book on the dark arts from Severus.

* * *

'And I had heard him saying that that night –' 

'Ms. Potter, we cannot accuse young Lucas of a misdeed without proof.'

'But, I _saw _him, I _heard _him!'

'While that may be, Ms. Potter, you were wearing an invisibility cloak, which is forbidden in Hogwarts. If Lucas did not see you, he can easily say he wasn't there that night, and I am favoring you by believing you.'

'But _sir_, he'd be getting away with it, and it's not fair! At all! He should be punished!'

Rose stopped, abashed, realizing she sounded like a child denied a piece of candy. Aberforth Dumbledore saw the shame in her eyes, and smiled encouragingly at her.

'Be as that may, Ms. Potter, I think it's also best not to let the death eaters know we know about this heir of Voldermort's. I shall go pay Mr. Weasley a visit shortly, perhaps you should as well. I will alert Professor McGonagall, and she can do as she sees fit. Congragulations on your excellent spellwork and handling of the situation. Fifty points to Gryffindor.'

Standing up and beckoning to Rose, Aberforth Dumbledore began walking down the stairs, blinking red robes shining merrily.

'Oh, Professor?'

'Yes?'

'What time is it?'

'8:01.'

'Crap! I gotta meet my Mum – I mean – darn –'

Aberforth's eyes twinkled, but he didn't say anything. Cursing, Rose sprinted to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

'Oh, Rose, what a sweetie!' 

The blue-eyes kitten cradled in Rose's arms looked up at Lianne's long brown hair dangling in front of her. She swatted at it with her cream-colored paws, much to Lianne's dismay.

The kitten was a gift from Rose's Mum. She had toffee-colored fur, blue eyes, a cream-tipped tail, and a cream-colored belly and paws.

'D'you have a name for her?'

Harry peered at the kitten fromthe stark-whitebed. Much to his dismay, Madam Pomfrey had confined him to it for the Christmas feast later that night.

'Ana, I think.'

Matt snorted.

'That's a girly name.'

'She _is _a girl, you idiot.'

A loud shriek interrupted Rose and Matt's argument.

'Animals in the infirmary? Out! Get it _out_! And you!' Madam Pomfrey said, grabbing Rose's arm '_You_ aren't going anywhere with that gash on your forehead! Could've bled to death,' she muttered, tapping Rose's forehead with her wand.

With an apologetic glance to Lianne and Ana, she shove the surprised kitten into her friend's arms andsurrendered to the terror that was Madam Pomfrey.


	12. End Year One

**A/N This chapter's just to wrap up Rose's first year (sorry it's so short!) – then comes 7th year. The fun year.

* * *

**

_Dear Mum,_

_Thank you so much for the kitten! She's absolutely adorable. I've decided to name her Ana. Matt told me it was too girly, but hell, she's a **girl**! Ana loves sleeping on my pillow at night. She seems to think she's above sleeping on her bed. Harry says she's as stubborn as I am._

_The final Quidditch game is tomorrow. It's Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Casey is ecstatic that we got this far, and he's had us practicing like crazy. I found this great charm that keeps water out of my eyes when it's raining – but still no luck finding one that'll keep my robe from getting as dirty as it does. Any suggestions?_

_I love school as much as ever, if not more, now that we're finally getting into more difficult stuff. I teach myself a lot from books I find in the library, though – it's sort of a therapy._

_I visit Dad a lot, and I tell him hi for you, of course. If he were here, I know he'd say hi back and tell you how much he loved you. I feel like somehow I know him better. I go out there when I'm upset and talk to him. It always makes me feel better. But talking to inanimate objects is a sign of insanity isn't it?_

_Send my love to Granny, Granddad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, and Remus._

_All the rest of my love – _

_Your insane daughter, Rose (and Ana!)

* * *

_

'_Go_!'

At Madam Hooch's whistle, the two teams flew up into the air. Ducking bludgers and other players, Rose scanned the Quidditch pitch for the elusive golden snitch.

A bludger whizzed past her ear, and Rose narrowly missed the stands as she did an impressive twist to avoid it. The commentary echoed faintly in her ears, and so did the screams of the rest of the school, but she ignored at as she searched for the snitch.

* * *

Lucas glared at Rose Potter as she flew high above the game. He hated the way she flied, so annoyingly sure that she wouldn't fall.

He sat with the Slytherins this time, Nicolette clinging annoyingly to his arm, shrieking in his ear as Rose almost hit the stands. He winced; convinced he would be deaf by the end of the game.

Crabbe (the third) and Goyle (the third) grunted encouragement at the Hufflepuff beaters as a bludger almost knocked Casey Wood's head off.

With an unpleasant jolt, Lucas realized he didn't hate the way Rose flied. He was, in fact, admiring how graceful she was.

* * *

Grinning and clutching the team cup with Casey, Rose rode on the Gryffindor's shoulders.

Her mum would be so proud of her. And her Dad – well, he would too, Rose thought. If he were here.

Shaking her head, she concentrated solely on celebrating the win.

* * *

'Well, Dad, school ends tomorrow. I'll be back next year, and the year after that – you get the picture. I just wanted to tell you we won the Quidditch cup and I'm almost positive we won the house one, too. Bye! I love you!'

Placing a wreath of white roses on her father's tomb, and chuckling at the rubber chicken lying at it's foot, Rose walked back towards Hogwarts, smiling.

* * *

Aberforth Dumbledore stood up, and rapped a spoon against his glass. In honor of the end of the year feast, he sported a gold, red, silver, green, black, yellow, and blue robe, and a hat decorated with a badger, snake, lion, and raven.

'Another year has come and gone. Farwell to our seventh years. May they be successful and may the always see the polka dots in everything. Thank you to all our teachers and students. And congratulations to the winning house, Gryffindor!'

The hall erupted into cheers, the Gryffindor table giving Professor Aberforth Dumbledore's speech a standing ovation. Rose grinned at Calder, Lotte, Lianne, Harry, Matt, Casey, and all the other friends she had made at Hogwarts.

'Holy _crap_, what a year!' Lianne exclaimed.

'No shit, Sherlock!' Calder yelled.

'Elementary, m'dear Watson!' said Rose.

Lotte and Harry just laughed.

* * *

The trip on the Hogwarts Express, for the most part, was tame – aside from Nicolette Parkinson-Malfoy ending up with a particularly bad case of magical acne.

Had Rose known better, she could've sworn that Lucas had been grateful to her – but that was completely improbable, not to mention impossible.

Stepping off the train, lugging her trunk and a basket that held a crabby Ana, Rose ran to give her Mum a huge hug. Ginny returned it whole-heartedly.

'I take it you missed me?' she said, laughing, squeezing her daughter as tightly as she could.

'Of course not!' said Rose, hugging her mother just as tightly.


	13. Chair in Disguise

**A/N Harry's package wasn't from a secret admirer - it only looked like that, so he would open it, making it explode. Lucas planted it, since Snape told him to get Rose through the people she cared about.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're all awesome!

* * *

**

_6 years later…_

A red-haired woman stood in the small kitchen of a flat nestled in the middle of Diagon Alley. Yawning, she pointed at a hallway. The tawny owl that had just flown in an open window flew in the direction she had pointed.

Ginny Weasley shook her head and muttered something like 'owls at this hour,' and busied herself with making a cup of tea.

The owl flew down the hallway, which turned a little, ending in a door. It flew in it, and dropped its letter on the stomach of the seventeen year old hanging upside-down off the edge of her bed, reading a worn, thin blue book titled 'The Secrets of Animagi.'

Rose Potter pulled herself up, leaned against her pillows, and opened the letter on her stomach.

'Ms. Rose Potter,' it read, in elegant red script; 'you have been appointed Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please report to the Head compartment of the Hogwarts Express, on September 23rd, to meet the Head Boy. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and Aberforth Dumbledore, Headmaster.'

'Alright!' Rose whooped. 'Now I'm Head Girl _and _captain of the Quidditch team!'

Ginny, walking in, heard her daughter.

'Oh, sweetie, that's great!'

She handed Rose a mug of tea, and then yawned.

'I'm going to owl everyone and tell them, and then I'm going back to bed.'

Rose rolled her eyes, and muttered 'I wouldn't be surprised if you purchased a page in the Daily Prophet to announce it.'

'That's not a bad idea!' Ginny said, laughing at Rose's snort of disgust.

Rose pulled her dark red hair into a messy bun to keep it out of her brilliant green eyes, and then lay back down on her bed with the mug of tea, petting the toffee-and-cream colored cat that had climbed onto her stomach.

'Isn't that awesome, Ana? Head Girl! I can't believe I made it – I thought it was going to be Lotte, she's the good girl. I'm just the slightly sane girl that runs around learning all sorts of crazy spells and pranking people when things get too quiet. Hell, I'm not even popular! Well, I guess that makes sense, all the popular people don't have an ounce of sense. They're all gits, too.'

The cat only purred in acknowledgment, and then turned over. Rose laughed, and rubbed the cat's belly, holding her book with one hand.

'Becoming an Animagus,' she read 'is a very dangerous, long process. Any unregistered animagi are illegal. It takes a series of complicated potions and spells to become one.'

Rose snorted. Tell me something I don't know, she muttered, locking her door and closing the blinds. She took a deep breath, and walked to the middle of the room.

Clearing her mind and concentrating only on her form, she felt the familiar, pleasant burning sensation start in her fingertips. Taking more deep breaths, she felt it wash over her body in waves, as her body began to change.

She felt herself shrink, and then lengthen. Rose's fingers became great, padded, heavy paws, and her ears became pointed and moved to the top of her head. Her body itself was solid muscle.

When Rose opened her now-amber eyes, she saw the world through a cougar's eyes. Her fur was tawny, and thick. She yawned, stretching her powerful body.

Ana sat in the corner of the room, unamused. The cat was used to this. Her owner had practiced this curious ritual many times before. Ana personally liked Rose better as a cat; cats were _so _much smarter than humans.

The buttery scent of croissants reached Rose's nose. She sniffed, enjoying the heightened sense of smell she had in her cougar form. 'Food,' cougar-Rose thought. Then, the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Startled, she began to change back, the pleasant burning sensation becoming rather painful as she hurried herself through the steps.

She had changed back and unlocked her door just in time, for Ginny opened the door.

'Rose!' she said. 'Breakfast – why are your blinds closed? Hon, you're not a vampire, y'know.'

Rose smiled sheepishly.

'I know.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow. 'Lianne, Lotte, Calder, and Harry are in the kitchen, demanding that you come out, so change into something decent.' With that, closed the door behind her.

Rose flopped down onto the bed.

'Phew! That was close, huh Ana?'

Ana didn't even look up from licking her paw.

* * *

A rather unwilling Rose was dragged into Madam Malkin's by Lotte and Lianne later that day. She sat and watched Lianne pick the wildest robed she could find, laughing with Lotte at her friend's weird fashion sense.

She grew more bored by the moment, and with a nod to Lotte, finally managed to escape to Flourish and Blott's.

The magical bell on the door greeted her as she stepped in ('Sale on cookbooks today!'). Rose ignored it and headed to the spell book section. She finally sat down with a book called 'The Animal Inside: What Your Animagus Means.' Sighing happily (she had gotten a comfy chair), she began reading her book, until her 'chair' sputtered indignantly.

When she whipped around in surprise, the 'chair' fell over, bringing Rose with it.

Rose looked down and realized she was lying on top of none other than Lucas Nielson, whom she had hated since first year. He smirked at her.

'I know I'm irresistible,' he drawled, clearly enjoying her discomfort 'but please, restrain yourself.'

Rose glared at him, and stood up, brushing herself off, muttering 'I thought you were a fucking _chair_!' Then, green eyes glinting, she reached down a hand to help him up.

Lucas looked at it suspiciously. Since when was Rose Potter nice to _him_?

'It won't bite you, you know,' she said, looking amused.

Finally, Lucas took it. She pulled him up, and immediately he was sent flying. Looking up from a pile of books, he glared at Rose, until he realized that, for the second time that day, someone was on top of him.

'_Out!_' The enraged Flourish and Blott's employee shouted, and Rose and Lucas were both literally 'cast' out. Standing up and rubbing his arm, Lucas turned to face Rose.

'I hope you're happy, _Potter_,' he sneered. 'This is all your fault!'

Rose faced him, too, hands on her hips, dark red hair streaming out behind her, eyes flashing. From experience, Lucas knew she was severely pissed.

'_My _fault?' she hissed. '_My _fault? You just keep thinking that, Nielson. You shouldnt've been acting like a chair in the first place!' Realizing how stupid she had just sounded, Rose turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Lucas stared at her incredulously. _She _was the one who had _sat _on him, of all things, then flung him into a bookshelf. Bitch. But damn, he thought, she _grew _over the summer.

* * *

Rose walked swiftly along the street, eyes still flashing. Who did he think he was? Irresistible? _Honestly_! Subconsciously, she was horrified to realize how nice his lap had been.

She was unaware of the stares she got from the boys (and men) that happened to be in Diagon Alley that day. She had always been muscular, but over the summer, she had grown an amazing figure. Both her face _and _body had matured, and, known to everyone but her, Rose looked gorgeous.

* * *

Finally, the first day of Hogwarts arrived. Rose hurriedly kissed her Mum goodbye, and then helped Lianne herd her twin brothers (they're not brothers, Lianne often told people; they're creatures) onto the Hogwarts Express for their first year.

Ginny watched her daughter with proud tears in her eyes. She wished Harry had been there, with her. He would have been proud. She felt an arm go around her shoulders, and Hermione gave her a squeeze.

'We're all proud of them, Gin,' she said. 'Harry would've been so proud of Rose.'

Ginny smiled gratefully at the older woman, returning her hug.

Rose walked apprehensively to the Head's compartment. Opening it, she found herself face to face with Lucas Nielson, who looked just as happy to see her as she was to see him.

Absolutely horrified.

* * *

**A/N Why Rose's animagus is a cougar:**

**Cougars stand for Using Leadership Power Wisely and Without Ego, Balancing Power, Intention, Strength, Gaining Self-Confidence, Freedom from Guilt, Cunning, Savagery, Fury, Remorseless, Hunting, Seeking of Freedom, Balancing Intention, Power, Coming into Your Own Power, Courage, Swiftness, Balance**

**I thought it fit Rose really well.**


	14. Day and Night

**A/N Here's what happened with Rose and Lucas: Rose walked into Flourish and Blott's, found the book she wanted, and got so immersed in it she sat down in what she thought was a chair. The said 'chair' was really Lucas, who was sitting on the floor. She sat in his lap thinking he was a chair.

* * *

**

'We are _not _doing that!'

'Then what else do you suggest, _Rosy_?'

'Anything other than your stupid idea, _Lukey_!'

The first week of school had passed and already the new Head Girl and Boy had gotten in enough fights to last a century. They had even reverted to calling each other 'Rosy' and 'Lukey' out of spite, names they hadn't used since second year.

* * *

'Oh, Lukey, don't let the little bitch get to you like that,' Nicolette purred, stroking Lucas' hair. 'She only calls you Lukey because she's jealous of me!'

Lucas rolled his eyes. Nicolette was too shallow to grasp the fact that Rose called him 'Lukey' because she knew how much he detested it.

Brushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes, he shook Nicolette off as subtly as he could, and headed for a secluded dungeon.Lucas pulledhis mirror out of his pocket, muttering 'Severus!' into it.

The former Hogwarts potions master appeared in it, long greasy hair streaked with grey. 'Yes? What is it Lucas?' he said, struggling to control the impatience in his voice. Damn silly boy. Severus had never seen what the Dark lord had seen in him.

'She constantly undermines my authority! We get _nothing _done! I am losing ground fast, and there is nothing I can do about it! I don't dare harm her friends, she suspects me, I know it.'

Snape sighed, and opened his mouth to begin scolding the boy, but Narcissa pushed him aside.

'Lucas,' she said, looking at him with pride. How her baby had grown! He must be the envy of every girl. Her granddaughter, Nicolette, was so lucky to have him. 'Rose is a girl.'

'Yes, I know,' said Lucas, smiling at the woman.

She smiled back, and said, teasingly, 'Don't be pert with me, young man. Rose is a girl. Romance her! Woo her! Soon, she will be wrapped around your little finger.'

'But Rose isn't like that,' Lucas said desperately. 'And besides, I don't know anything about girl –'

The mirror was blank. '–s,' he finished miserably.

* * *

Back at number 12, Grimmauld place, Severus Snape paced worriedly around his study.

'Rosy and _Lukey_?' he hissed. 'There's already something there! Evans and Potter used be like that, and they ended up _married_, and spawned that little brat, who in turn spawned another one! The Prophecy is fulfilling itself before our eyes, and there is nothing we can do short of killing Rose Potter!'

Narcissa looked at him impatiently. 'When Lucas leaves Hogwarts, he will be ready to take his rightful place. We will have all the old crowd there. With such power in his grasp, he will submit himself completely to the cause. Nothing can stand in the way of the thirst for power.'

Severus looked at her. 'Love can.'

'Well, than we shall just have to keep him from falling in love, won't we?'

'Well, then you shouldn't have told him to romance the Potter brat!'

* * *

Rose sighed in frustration, leaning against her father's tomb. 'And you see Dad; he's just insufferable and impossible to work with. I want to use my position to help people, I really do! But every time I do something, he-with-a-stick-up-his-arse opposes it! It can't go on like this!'

She heard a familiar chuckling behind her, and looked into a pair of blue eyes.

Today, Aberforth Dumbledore wore a potted plant on his head, and silver robes that sang Celestina Warbeck's new hit song as he walked. He held a bouquet of beribboned pickles for his brother's tomb.

'No, Ms. Potter. It can't go on like this.'

'Then what else is there to do?' Rose cried desperately. 'We're as different as day and night!'

'How do you know, Ms. Potter? Sometimes we cannot see what is right in front of us.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Rose felt like beating her head against a tree.

'That is something you must figure out for yourself, my dear.'

Aberforth Dumbledore watched Rose Potter walk away, the words of the second prophecy echoing in his head.

'…_.And save the Dark Lord's heir_.'

Aberforth had told her all he could. But, somehow, he knew that the fiery little girl he had come toadmire/mentor was now a fiery woman. And she would find a way to make the prophecy come true. He had faith in her.

* * *

Rose walked and walked, until she was sure the headmaster could see her no longer. Quickly scanning the grounds for Hagrid, she walked to the edge of the forest, breathing in the scent of growing things. She grinned, her eyes looking almost cat-like.

Rose stepped onto a small, worn path, and began walking into the Forbidden Forest. When she had gone what she felt was a satisfactory distance into it, she stepped just off the path, ducked behind a tree, and began to transform.

The cougar walked out from behind the tree, moving gracefully. It lifted its proud head and growled, sending a few birds fluttering from the trees. Swishing its tail from side to side, it sprinted deeper into the forest.

Oh, Rose loved this. Running so fast that the trees were a blur, leaving all her worries behind.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it was dusk, and she should be back at the castle, but she didn't care.

* * *

Lucas sat on a stump in the middle of a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. The key word was 'forbidden,' but he really didn't give a damn. Nothing would approach him, anyways. Even if the creatures in the forest didn't understand the destiny he had come to hate, he reeked of darkness from spending so much time learning the dark arts.

Lucas had tried to refuse to learn them, once, but the look on Severus Snape's eyes had made him submit completely. Those awful, awful eyes. There wasn't a drop of warmth in them.

When the remaining handful of death eaters had sent him to Hogwarts, they had no idea that the seven years would unravel the previous years of teaching and hate that had been drummed into him.

'_Muggles are inferior,_' he heard Severus say. '_They should not be permitted to contaminate our world. Our superior world. You have a destiny, and that is to finish what the Dark Lord started. Honor him, boy. He chose you himself.'_

Narcissa's message had been kinder. '_You must purify the wizarding race,' _she told him proudly. _'You have been chosen for an honorable task by a great wizard, Lucas. I know you will do well._'

But after he read about what the wizard he should 'honor' had done, he felt like vomiting. It was _disgusting_. The poor people did not deserve it. And the muggles were an _asset _to the wizarding race. Without them, he did not care to think what would've happened to the magic he loved so much.

Suddenly, he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Jumping up from the stump and brandishing his wand, Lucas found himself facing a full-grown cougar. He was about to stun it, but looking at it, he sensed it had no intention of harming him.

Sighing, he put his wand away.

'I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Hell, maybe you'll even _listen _to me. What a revolutionary concept.' Lucas buried his face in his arms.

He was stunned to feel something pushing against his elbow, and realized the cougar was pawing at him. He looked at it incredulously. He began to smile, and tentatively scratched it behind the ears.

* * *

Had she been merely observing the situation at hand, Rose Potter would've been laughing hysterically. Her enemy scratching her behind the ears, of all things!

She listened to him talk to her, pouring out what must be years and years worth of problems with no one to tell them to. At one point, she laid her head on his knee in what she hoped was a sympathetic manner – as much as she didn't like Lucas, he needed affection from something, even if that something was really the Head Girl in her animagus form.

Finally, Lucas realized how late it was. 'Fuck! I need to be back in time for the rounds – erm – will you be here? Oh bloody hell,' he said apologetically 'I've forgotten you can't understand me. Who knew animals could seem so human?'

With on last scratch behind the ears, Lucas left the Forbidden Forest, feeling refreshed and happy as he had never felt before.

* * *

As soon as she was sure he was gone, Rose changed back and straightened out her robes, sprinting to the castle as fast as she could.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.


	15. Perverts and Friendships

**A/N Oh no! A Yule Ball scene? Sorry people, but I'm still doing it, no matter how overused it is. Thanks to all who reviewed! (and to all who just plain read). If anyone likes PotC, check out my other story, 'For the Love of the Sea'

* * *

**

Everyone noticed the change in the Head Boy. His mouth was no longer drawn down in a perpetual scowl, and his eyes had lost their bitterness. He was actually seen helping a first year whose bag had broken, whereas in the past, he simply would've just ignored her.

Nicolette Parkinson-Malfoy could be heard bawling 'I know he's found another girl!' in the halls, only to be comforted by Maurice Elman, the rather handsome Slytherin team Captain, which shut her up immediately.

Rose and Lucas' fights began to lack their usual flair, almost as if they were doing them for the sake of duty – they both felt that they had to argue, to keep up appearances. Still, the fights were still so common that one particular afternoon found Lianne on the floor of Professor McGonagall's room, pleading.

'Professor,' she sobbed dramatically 'I fear Madam Potter and Sir Nielson will happen to 'accidentally' manage to kill each other. Tie them to a post, get restraining orders, anything!'

A bemused Professor McGonagall watched her student grovel. Badly, mind you, but still rather amusing. It was eerily reminiscent of Sirius Black. She found she had to concentrate to keep her lips thin, her customary expression of displeasure.

'Ms. Lupin, remove yourself from the floor at once! I shall speak to Ms. Potter and Mr. Nielson about overcoming their differences, rest assured, but there is no need to cause such a scene!'

'Just adding effect, Professor,' said Lianne, bowing meekly. 'Just adding effect.'

* * *

'As heads, you two are in charge of planning the Yule Ball.' Aberforth Dumbledore looked at the two teenagers in front of him sternly. 'I must ask you to work out your differences. We simply cannot have our heads behaving like this. This is a warning, Ms. Potter, Mr. Nielson.' 

The heads in question nodded solemnly, and then walked out of the headmaster's office. Lucas and Rose spun around to face each other.

'Damnitt, Nielson, if you weren't so impossible –'

'_I'm _impossible? You're –'

'_Enough!_' four voices chorused in unison. Rose and Lucas turned to look at Calder, Lianne, Lotte, and Harry, who were all glaring. Lotte walked up to Lucas, and shoved her finger into his chest.

'_You_! Quit being such a prat!'

Rose smiled at her gratefully, but Lotte swept over to her, shoving the same finger into her chest.

'Rose Potter! You're being just as much of a prat as he is! Honestly,' she said, facing both of them 'you're both _allowed _to get along, you just haven't realized it. Now,'

Lotte stalked over to a bemused Harry, and grabbed parchment and a quill from his bag. She shoved them into Rose's hands.

'take these, go to the library, and plan! I don't care how much you two hate each other, I want a decent Yule Ball for my last year at Hogwarts, and I want some peace and quiet. Well? Go!'

She shoved the appalled Lucas and Rose in the direction of the library. They walked in a very scared, tense silence.

Lucas and Rose sat down. Finally, Lucas broke the uncomfortable silence.

'She was always so quiet,' he muttered thoughtfully.

Rose laughed. Lucas looked up, surprised.

'You've obviously never gotten on her bad side. She doesn't blow up like that without reason.'

'How'd you find out?' Lucas was actually smiling at her.

'During 5th year, before the O.W.L.'s. I studied like a madwoman –'

Lucas muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'maybe because you _are _one,' but she ignored him.

'She finally got so fed up with me that she forcibly pulled me out of the library, sat me by the lake, and then hid all my books.'

'I studied like that, too,' Lucas kept on talking. He couldn't stop himself 'but everyone kept their distance.'

'That's because you don't let yourself have any real friends.' The words tumbled out of Rose's mouth, but she was dying to say the things she couldn't say to him while she was a cougar.

'You're too busy _trying _to scare everyone away, because you don't know what would happen if your family learned you were friendly with Gryffindors, but you don't like your Slytherin friends enough to confide in them.'

Lucas' mouth was hanging open. He looked angry, surprised, ashamed, then angry again. Finally, he settled on awe.

'Holy shit,' he breathed 'you should hire yourself out as a psychiatrist.'

'You know what a psychiatrist is?' Rose looked at him curiously.

'Who wouldn't? Oh,' he said, realizing why she was looking at him like that 'wizards have them too. Why would _I _care about muggles?'

Rose looked at him reproachfully. 'You just keep telling yourself that,' she said. 'Maybe one day you'll believe it!'

Lucas leaned back and held his hands up. 'Alright,' he said, grinning lopsidedly. 'you got me. I have a secret muggle fetish.'

Rose burst out laughing. Lucas did too. He couldn't help himself. And as he looked at the Head girl, he thought about what Narcissa had told him to do.

He realized he couldn't do it.

* * *

When Rose walked into the common room later that day, she found Lotte, Harry, Calder, and Lianne waiting for her. 

'What?' she demanded irritably.

'How'd it go? Did you have mad sex among the bookshelves?'

'Li! That's _gross_!' Rose felt her face grow hot.

'No, actually, it was on one of those little table things.' Lucas swept up to the boy's dormitories.

'_Lucas Nielson! We did no such thing, you pervert!'_

Lotte grinned smugly. 'I am _good_.'

Rose short her a dirty glare and stalked up to the girl's dormitories.

'This is going to be fun,' Calder said happily.

* * *

'Navy blue or royal blue?' 

Rose and Lucas were doing their rounds. Rose had a notebook and a quill, and she was frowning at it, scribbling things here and there.

'Silver or gold? Candles? _Lucas, are you even listening to me_?'

Lucas took her by the wrist, and pulled her to a stone bench conveniently located in the hall. He sat Rose down carefully, and then sat next to her.

'I was waiting for you to stop talking at me. Rose, give me the notebook.' He pried it out of her fingers, showing more care than he had ever shown in his life. 'You're worrying too much. Relax, okay? The Yule Ball's a month away.'

Rose glared at him, and stood up.

'I am _not _a child! I can take care of myself!'

Lucas stood up as well, looking angry.

'Well, I'm sorry for caring! Hell, I thought we were getting along, maybe even becoming friends. You were right,' he continued 'I've never had a friend. And I would like one. Guess you don't. God, I don't even know how Lupin, Weasley, and the Longbottoms even stand you.' He stalked off, not caring where he was going.

Rose looked after him in shock. Lucas Nielson cared about her? He wanted to be her friend? And he was right. She had been acting like a child.

'Stupid, stupid,' she muttered, as she concentrated on becoming a cougar.

* * *

Lucas had walked and walked until he decided he didn't want to anymore. He sat heavily down on the floor, not caring that he should be doing his rounds. 

Care about one person, and his whole life had been turned upside-down. He could see the reason in Snape's arguments, now. But hell, he didn't want to turn out to be anything remotely like the greasy bastard.

Something nudged his knee, and he looked up, and was surprised to see the cougar from the forbidden forest.

'Bloody fucking hell,' he swore. Then he swore some more.

'What if someone finds you?' he hissed. 'You can't be here! At all! Shoo!' he tried to nudge it in the direction of a door that he knew led to the grounds, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, it yawned, and laid itself in his lap.

'You're way too big for that, y'know.'

The cougar looked at him, as if to say 'so?'

Lucas laughed. 'You're as stubborn as Rose is,' he told it admiringly.

'That's actually why I'm not doing my rounds – we had a fight. This friend business is hard. Or, was. Was it something I did? No, even I know that. I suppose I'll have to go apologize to her.'

The cougar snorted.

'I sound like her boyfriend, don't I? But I can't like any girl. That isn't a Slytherin. Narcissa still thinks I care about Nicolette. She's such a little leech. I'd rather have R – a Gryffindor girl! Yes. A Gryffindor girl. But it's no use wishing for what we can't have, eh? You really have to go, now. Please.'

The cougar got up, and did something it had never done before: it licked his cheek.

'Ew,' he said, laughing as he had not laughed since the day in the library with Rose, and wiping his face. 'I love you too. Now go!'

The cougar left.

Lucas sighed.

'Never thought I'd say 'I love you' to anything. Why did I almost say I'd rather have Rose than Nicolette? Our relationship is purely platonic. Yes,' he said, as if convincing himself. 'Purely platonic.'

Hidden in a secret passage behind a tapestry just around the corner, Rose heard him.

'Yes,' she said, although a slight note of uncertainty could be detected in her voice. 'Purely platonic.'

* * *

Rose looked up sleepily from the couch. Finally, she thought, as she saw Lucas emerge through the portrait of the Fat Lady. She walked over to him. 

'Rose, I'm –'

Rose reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tight. ''Night,' she murmured sleepily, before walking up to her dorm.

Long after Rose had gone to bed, Lucas sat in front of the fire, trying to collect his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N Yule Ball scene next chapter!**


	16. The Yule Ball

**A/N Here's the mushy, stereotypical Yule Ball scene!

* * *

**

'Um, Lotte?'

Harry's throat was dry as he addressed the girl that he had had a crush on ever since the first time they had met.

'Yeah?'

'Would – w –'

'Yes?' she prompted, a knowing smile on her face.

Smiling. A good sign. Harry suddenly found his voice. 'Lotte, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?'

'I'd love to,' she said. Then, launching herself at him, she gave him a huge hug.

Harry couldn't breathe, but he really didn't care. He hugged Lotte back.

* * *

Most students had gone home for the holidays, but all the 7th years had stayed for the Yule Ball. A week before the event, Lianne, Lotte, and Rose were summoned to the Headmaster's office. When they stepped inside, they found Hermione Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Carrie Longbottom, and Nymphadora Lupin waiting for them.

'We're taking you shopping for the ball!' said Ginny excitedly.

The headmaster smiled at them and ushered them to the fireplace. 'Off you go!' he said merrily, handing Rose a pot of floo powder.

They ended up at Rose's house, where the woman sat the girls down and gave them a more detailed explanation of what they were going to do.

'We're going to take you shopping for the ball, like Ginny said,' Tonks explained 'but what d'you girls think of shopping in muggle London for dresses?'

'It would be something none of the other girls would be wearing,' Mrs. Longbottom explained.

'We'll get you accessories and everything – it'll be your Christmas presents.' Ginny said.

Hermione smiled. 'I know my way around muggle London quite well,' she said. 'Besides, it's more fun shopping for girls than for boys. Harry hates shopping.'

The girls laughed.

Lianne frowned at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a lavender dress, with rhinestones around the neck.

'Ugh, Li,' Rose said, coming up behind her 'please don't wear _that_! Besides,' she said, a mischievous smile on her face. 'It'll go awful with the theme.'

Lianne stuck her tongue out at her, and then struck a pose. 'But I look so stunning in the dress!'

'Yea, stunning like Medusa. Any guy who saw you in that would be turned to stone.' Lotte grinned evilly.

'Oh, you both suck!'

'Yup!' said Lotte and Rose in unison.

Ginny came over to Lotte, a light blue dress in her hands. 'Try this, sweetie,' she said 'it's definitely your color.'

When Lotte came out of the fitting room, everyone gasped.

The dress was a light blue, which went perfectly with her grey eyes and long blond hair. It was ankle-length and sleeveless. A thin silver ribbon tied around the waist, and hung elegantly down the back. The top was tight; but from the ribbon down, the skirt flowed gracefully. It was elegant and simple, just like Lotte.

Mrs. Longbottom had tears in her eyes. She began fussing with the dress, arranging the ribbon and patting the skirt. Finally, Lianne spoke.

'Lotte, if you don't get that thing, I'm afraid I'll have to end our friendship.'

Now it was Lotte's turn to stick her tongue out at her friend.

It was Lianne who found her dress next. It had spaghetti straps, and was made of dark turquoise satin. Over the satin, there was a thin layer of black mesh. At the top, tightly-drawn black tulle ended in a band of black lace just below her breasts. From there, wide strips of black lace vertically trimmed the rest of the dress. The skirt flared slightly at the ends. It was floor-length, and complimented her long brown hair perfectly.

Her eyes and streak suddenly changed to the turquoise color in the dress. Lianne looked in the mirror. 'Wow,' she said. 'That's the first time they've actually _matched_.'

Everyone threw themselves into finding a dress for Rose. Finally, Hermione pulled a deep blue dress from the rack. 'Rose! Try this,' she said, gently shoving her niece into the dressing room.

When Rose came out, everyone knew that she had found her dress.

The top was deep royal blue satin, and off the shoulder. It was form-fitting, and it drew into a V at the waist. From the waist, layered, gossamer, slippery, bluish-purple fabric cascaded to just past her knees. It was a color Rose hardly wore, and she looked beautiful in it.

'Oh, Rose,' Ginny said breathlessly. 'It's perfect!'

* * *

'Aaw, Harry, I'm so proud of you! You got the girl!'

Harry blushed unhappily, squished in between a cooing Rose and Lianne. His cousin pinched his cheek and his blush deepened.

'We always knew you liked her – ever since we first met them, remember, Li?'

'Oh yea. Definite crushing.' Both girls grinned evilly at him.

Lotte came to his rescue. Walking over to her boyfriend, she sat on his lap. Harry looked vaguely scared, but then wrapped his arms around her.

'Ow, crap, Lotte, you're squishing me!'

'Damn, girl, you need to lose some weight if you want to fit into that dress tomorrow!'

Lianne and Rose fled the couch and curled up on some cushions in front of the fire.

Lotte stuck her tongue out at them, but then promptly started staring adoringly at Harry, who stared adoringly back.

'Blech, I hate this couples business,' said Lianne, frowning. 'So nauseating.'

'Speaking of couples, Li, who are you going with?'

Li tossed her hair. Her streak turned blue. 'Kevin Finnigan,' she said carelessly.

'Sounds like you care about him,' Rose rolled her eyes.

Li rolled them back. 'There aren't any guys _worth _caring about in this school. They all follow you around, rather like puppies. I simply chose the cutest puppy. There'll be plenty of guys to care about after this.' She waved her arm around at the common room.

'Yeah…..' Rose said, looking at Lucas before she could stop herself. He must have sensed her looking at him, because he looked up from his book and gave her a small smile. She returned it, then turned back to Lianne, who had been watching the whole thing.

'You've got it _bad_!'

Blushing furiously and informing a wickedly-grinning Lianne that under _no _circumstances did she like Lucas Nielson, she fled the common room.

Lucas had looked up from his book to see Rose Potter looking at him. He gave her a small smile, which she returned. Feeling a curious warmth spread throughout his body, he returned to his book, but he found he couldn't concentrate. So when he heard the portrait open, and saw Rose slip out, he waited a little, and followed her.

Lianne Lupin smiled knowingly from her spot by the fireplace.

* * *

'Hey, Rose, wait up –'

Turning the corner, Lucas realized that there was no on there. Turning around and muttering about 'damn' cloaks, he realized he was face-to-face with Nicolette.

'Oh, Lukey!' she simpered; 'now we can plan what you're going to wear together! We'll match of course,' she said, dragging him off. Lucas glared at the spot where he was certain Rose stood.

Under the 'damn cloak' Rose snickered quietly.

* * *

In the 7th year Gryffindor girl's dormitory, Lianne, Lotte, and Rose were going through the task of getting ready for the Yule Ball.

First, they zipped each other into their dresses. Then, Lianne promptly sat Lotte down, and she and Rose began to style her hair. When they were done, Lotte had an elegant updo. Lianne had thought to weave thin, silvery thread the same color as the ribbon on Lotte's dress through her hair, which made Lotte look very regal. She slipped on silver pumps, dangly silver earrings with a light blue stones at the ends, and a delicate silver bracelet,

Rose's turn was next. Lianne and Lotte carefully waved her thick, dark red hair. Then, they pulled half of it back, and made a small, loose bun of the half that they had pulled back. Lianne surveyed her critically, then transfigured a sock into a deep red rose a few shades darker and redder than Rose's own hair. Lianne tucked it into the small bun. Rose pulled on a pair of strappy ivory sandals, and pearl drop earrings. She looked beautiful.

Finally, it was Lianne's turn. Rose transfigured some shoelaces into shiny black and turquoise ribbons to match Lianne's dress. They pulled back small front sections of her hair back, and braided them partway so they would hold the ribbons. Then, Lotte did a charm so the braids and ribbons would hold without a hair tie. They cascaded down Lianne's back. Then, Lianne put on dark, shimmery turquoise kitten heels, dangly black earrings, and a choker with a dark turquoise stone in the middle.

The three girls did their makeup, and then looked at themselves in the mirror.

'Damn,' Rose said admiringly. 'We're knockouts!'

* * *

They met Harry and Calder in the common room. Some of the younger boys whistled, and Rose and Lianne glared at them.

'Wow,' Harry said, looking at Lotte admiringly. 'Wow.' He offered her his arm, and they stepped out of the common room together.

Calder looked at Lianne and Rose. 'Ladies?' he said, offering his arms.

Lianne and Rose took them. 'Don't get used to this,' Lianne told him.

'Who are you going with?' Rose asked Calder, curiously.

He blushed. 'Cassandra Elmer. That 6th year Ravenclaw I tutor. She's really nice.'

'Oo, student-teacher relationships!'

'Li! Hey, Rose, who are you going with?' Calder asked her curiously.

Rose blushed. 'Oh, um, no one, but, y'know, I had to go, 'cause I'm Head Girl.'

'No one asked you?' he said incredulously.

'Well, they did,' Li piped up. 'But she wouldn't go with anyone.'

'Oh?' said Calder.

Rose cursed under her breath, and glared at Lianne, who grinned impishly.

'Yeah, I don't really like anyone,' she said carelessly. Which was true. She didn't. Did she?

* * *

Lucas wore deep crimson dress robes, which complemented his hair and eyes perfectly.

Nicolette clung to his arm, in a short, frilly, lavender dress robe. She was wearing huge amounts of grey eye shadow and giant silver hoop earrings. Currently, she was scolding him for not matching with her.

Lucas wasn't listening to her. He was, in fact, planning various escape routes. Crabbe and Goyle loomed behind them. Lucas sighed.

God, he hated this. He doubted he would be able to run away and spend time with Rose and her friends, who had come to be _his _friends as well. It was looking like an awful night.

* * *

The Great hall ceiling matched the décor perfectly. The theme was midnight, and large, glowing silver and gold stars were floating everywhere. A large glowing moon was floating near the ceiling. The tables were covered in royal blue tablecloths, and draped with gold and silver fabric. The walls had gold, silver, and blue streamers tied back with glowing stars and moons. It was like walking in the sky.

Everyone was severely impressed.

When all his students were seated, Aberforth Dumbledore stood up and tapped his spoon against his goblet. He clashed, as usual, in bright orange robes striped garishly with lime. On his head he wore what looked like a muggle traffic cone.

'Welcome to the Yule Ball! Now, as you know,' he said, eyes twinkling somewhat mischievously 'it is the custom for the Head Boy and Girl to begin the dancing. Ms. Potter and Mr. Neilson, please step out onto the floor.' With a nod to the band, he sat back down.

Rose and Lucas stepped tentatively out onto the middle of the floor. They looked at each other tentatively for a minute. Lucas put a trembling hand on her waist, then took her ice-cold hand in his. 'Relax,' he said, flashing her his carefree smile. 'I won't bite.'

She stuck her tongue out at him, and the music began to play a slow song.

Neither Rose nor Lucas knew how it had happened, but suddenly they were surrounded by all the other couples and the song had changed. Lucas' hand had somehow slipped around to Rose's lower back, bringing her closer. She looked up at him, and he looked at her.

'Umm –'

'Uhh –'

Lucas bent his head down awkwardly, and for a few seconds she was sure they were going to kiss –

'_Lukey_!'

She was ripped from his arms by an indignant frilly, lavender monster.

'_What are you doing with her_!'

Lucas looked rather uncomfortable, and ashamed. 'Look, Nicolette –'

Nicolette wasn't listening. She had turned to Rose, who stood there awkwardly.

'Little Potter whore! Stealing my Lukey!' Rose reeled backward from the force of the slap, holding her reddening cheek.

Lianne, Calder, Harry, Lotte, Kevin Finnigan, and Cassandra Elmer were making their way through the crowd. Lianne, Calder, Harry, and Lotte all looked absolutely furious. So did professor McGonagall, who had also seen what had happened. But nobody was as furious as Lucas.

His brown eyes were flashing with the fire Rose had first seen that day on the train. The day that seemed so long ago. He grabbed a whimpering Nicolette by the wrist.

'Lukey, Lukey, I was just giving the bitch what she deserved…'

'Lucas! Lucas, let go of her! I can take care of myself!' Rose was tugging urgently at his elbow, looking rather annoyed. Lucas turned to her, and his face softened. Rose lost her annoyed look.

Lucas turned, and brought Nicolette over to an absolutely furious professor McGonagall.

'Ms. Parkinson-Malfoy! Never have I seen such behavior at the Yule Ball, of all places! 100 points from Slytherin! Yes, and there will be more,' she said, looking at the girl's horrified face 'when I give you to your head of house! Ms. Potter, are you alright?'

'Yes,' Rose choked.

Lucas was immediately by her side, as well as Lianne, Calder, Harry, and Lotte. Cassandra, a pretty girl with curly black hair and blue eyes, and Kevin, a rather clueless-looking boy with sandy hair, hung back apprehensively.

'I'll kill her!'

'Bitch!'

'What the hell was she thinking?'

'Oh, Rose, your cheek!'

Lucas cupped a protective arm around her waist, and tilted her face so he could see her cheek better. Rose wondered why she was letting him touch her like this, but she found that she didn't really mind. It felt nice.

Lucas muttered a spell and tapped her cheek gently with his wand.

'Better?' he said, smiling now that he knew she was alright.

'Definitely,' she said.

Lotte and Lianne gathered around her and began fussing with her hair and makeup, but Lucas kneeled before her, grabbed her hand, and they moved out of the way, smiling knowingly.

'Sorry I didn't ask earlier,' he said, glancing at a flustered Nicolette. 'I got kind of sidetracked. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me? And,' he added, as an afterthought, 'will you go on the next Hogsmeade journey with me? Will you snog me in dark corners and all the things that go with being one's girlfriend?'

Rose blushed furiously and looked as if she were going to slap him for the snogging in corners remark.

Lucas looked up. 'Oh shit,' he said happily.

'Yes, I'll go out with you, perverted git,' Rose said, but she was smiling.

Lucas stood up, and, to everyone's delight, picked her up and swung her around.

'Lucas!'

Then, he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N Oh, that was so mushy…sorry. I made up Rose's and Lotte's dresses, but if you're interested, this is Lianne's dress:**

**http/store. thought Lianne would like it better if the red was dark turquoise, so I made it that way.**


	17. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Listen up:**

**This fic and all others are on a temporary hiatus because today I was at a huge cool concert, and tomorrow I will be at the same concert, because it is two days long. I already have part of the next chapter done, so there's probably going to be a new chapter on Monday.**

**There will be another hiatus as well, from August 6th – August 13th, because my friend who I haven't seen in forever will be staying with me. But I'll give you another notice right before that happens.**

**Me being mean:**

**So, what's going to happen? D'you think Rose and Lucas are going to have it easy? What about Lotte and Harry? How is Lucas' family going to take it when they find out about Rose? How will they find out? And when will the prophecy come true?**

**You'll find out more about how Lucas' family finds out about Rose and how they take it next chapter, I'll tell you that much.**


	18. Kiss and Make Up

**A/N Will somebody please explain to me what Beta readers are?

* * *

**

'Rose is amazing, you'd love her,' Lucas told the cougar eagerly. 'It's so nice – I have friends, I have a girl, I'm Head Boy – I keep waiting for some one to tell my family about it.'

The cougar butted his hand, demanding to be petted.

Lucas laughed, and began petting it. 'Yes, your majesty.'

Suddenly, he heard a growl from behind him. Turning around slowly, Lucas found himself face-to-face with a huge wolf. He didn't think it was a werewolf.

A cub peeked out from between its legs, and the wolf shoved it towards a tree. Then it turned back to Lucas and the cougar. With another growl, it flew at Lucas, knocking him to the ground and sending his wand flying out of his hand.

He heard another growl, and saw a flash of tawny fur leap at the wolf, pushing it off of him. He stood up, and looked around frantically for his wand.

Rose was kicking and biting and scratching at the wolf, keeping it away from Lucas as best she could. She looked up for a second, and saw him looking for his wand.

_No!_ she thought. _Go!_

Backing into a tree, she slammed the wolf hard against it. With a whimper, it lay still. Rose didn't think it had died. Limping over to Lucas, she felt herself collapsing. Oh shit, she thought, as she felt white-hot needles of pain coursing through her body as she transformed back in an instant. The world went black.

Lucas watched in amazement as the cougar limped over to him. He could see it bleeding heavily from many scratches, and he rushed over to help it. Suddenly, it collapsed. Lucas gently touched a scratch with his now-found wand, cleaning it.

He stepped back as he saw the cougar's limbs began to change. Incredulously, he watched the limbs of the cougar seem to melt, and twist, until Rose was lying before him, sheet-white, and bleeding heavily.

Cursing and scooping her into his arms, he sprinted towards the castle as fast as he could.

* * *

'If you hadn't brought her here in time –'

'She'll have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up –'

'Look! She's awake!'

Groggily, Rose opened her eyes that felt as if the lids were made of lead. She saw Madam Pomfrey looming overhead and the events of the last night popped into her head.

'Oh shit,' she murmured, and immediately closed her eyes.

'Come now, Ms. Potter, drink this, so your friends can see you. They've been awfully worried.'

Rose opened her eyes, and gingerly drank the foul-smelling liquid the elderly nurse gave her.

'Five minutes! That's it!'

Lianne, Calder, Harry, and Lotte bent over her bed anxiously. Lotte and Lianne helped her sit up carefully. Rose turned, and saw Lucas asleep on a chair beside her bed. She reached out a hand, and grabbed his.

'Somebody get him a blanket,' she said quietly. 'How long has he been here?'

'Since he brought you in, last night,' Calder said. 'The Headmaster's waiting for you to tell him what happened.'

Harry began scolding her. 'What the hell were you thinking, being in the forbidden forest, Rose? You're the Head Girl! Start showing some sense!'

Lotte glared at him. 'Don't give her that,' she said. 'Rose almost died last night!'

'No I didn't! I was fine, honestly!'

'Yeah,' Lianne drawled. 'The very definition of fine is unconscious and bleeding like a stuck pig.'

Rose wasn't listening. Lucas had just woken up, climbed onto the bed, and pulled her into his lap.

'Damnitt Rose, don't ever do that again!' He hugged her tightly. Rose winced, but hugged him back.

Aberforth Dumbledore walked into the infirmary. Rose and Lucas burst guiltily apart, although Rose was still sitting on his lap. The Headmaster took the chair where Lucas had been sitting.

'Ms. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Lupin, and Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid I shall have to ask you to leave us.'

Lianne, Harry, Calder, and Lotte nodded, and giving Rose one last hug, they all shuffled out of the room. Rose and Lucas looked at the Headmaster apprehensively.

'Ms. Potter, Mr. Nielson, I need you to tell me what happened.'

Rose and Lucas told a convincing story about the wolf knocking Rose down and attacking her. The Headmaster nodded, but they could tell he wasn't convinced.

'I shall accept your version of events, but this is the first and last time I will turn a blind eye to an illegal animagus.' With that, he swept out in a flash of glittery purple robes, leaving Rose and Lucas gaping after him.

* * *

Rose and Lucas did their rounds in silence. It wasn't the companionable silence they had become used to, but an awkward, ominous silence. Finally, after chasing two 2nd year Hufflepuffs out of a broom closet, Lucas grabbed Rose's hand and began pulling her through the corridors.

'Lucas, what the hell? We need to –'

'Talk, yes, we do,' said Lucas absent mindedly, pulling her gently up a flight of stairs. They came to a small, circular room, with scarlet-cushioned window seats in cozy niches in front of the eight huge windows. From height of the view from the windows, Rose guessed that they were in one of Hogwarts' many turrets.

Lucas sat down, bringing Rose with him. He leaned against the wall, and stretched his legs out on the seat. Rose slapped his leg playfully, the new-formed awkwardness fading for a moment.

'Move, you big hog!'

Lucas lazily tucked his arms behind his head. Rose rolled her eyes, and walked over to another window seat. She leaned against the other side of the wall Lucas was leaning against. She couldn't see him, but when he spoke, she could hear him.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'You hated me.'

'No I didn't. I never hated you. Ever. I hate Lord Voldermort. Not you.'

'You call him Lord.'

'Out of habit. Quit trying to change the subject.'

'Well, even after we became friends, what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, by the way, I'm an illegal animagus and every so often you pour your heart out to me?''

'That works.'

'Don't be stupid.'

'If it pleases your majesty.'

'Lucas! Look, you needed something to show you affection.'

'A _person _would've been better!'

'Well, I'm _sorry_ I didn't immediately get up and be civil to someone who insulted me at every opportunity they got!' Rose stood up, and stalked over to where Lucas was sitting. She glared down at him. 'What was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell you! I couldn't do anything! Something like _this_ would've happened!'

'How can I trust you anymore? You had my trust, Rose. You're the only person who's ever had that.'

'Oh, don't feed me some sad little story about your suffering, _Lukey_!' Rose spat the hated nickname of old out with such venom Lucas drew back a little.

'Fine, _Rosy_! I won't!'

Rose felt arms reach out and grab her waist. She was pulled bodily onto Lucas' lap, where he promptly kissed her. She kissed back, opening her mouth as the kiss got more serious. Finally, she pulled away, and looked at Lucas, who had a smug smile on his face.

'You _suck_,' she informed him, leaned over, and kissed him again.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was the day before Easter break. The 7th year Gryffindors were lying in the common room, all bored but each too lazy to get up. Rose and Lotte were lying on a couch, while Lianne, Calder, Harry, and Lucas were lying lazily on pillows in front of the fire.

'Mmm, I'm bored,' Lotte said for the millionth time.

'Me too.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Yup.'

'Why do Rose and Lotte get the couch?' Calder complained.

'Because we're cooler than you,' Rose explained cockily.

Lucas snorted. Rose glared, and threw a pillow at him.

'Aw, lover's spat,' Lianne said, ducking both pillows aimed at her.

'We should go out to the lake,' Harry suggested.

'Ew, movement!'

'Mmmpth.'

'He's crazy.'

'It's actually not a bad idea.'

'I always knew insanity was contagious.'

'Well, Li, you're the expert, aren't you?'

'Shut it, Nielson.'

Lucas and Rose were walking towards the compartment where their friends were sitting, but suddenly Lucas grabbed Rose's hand. Rose was surprised at Lucas' sudden display of PDA. She was even more surprised when he kissed her, in the middle of the hall, and steered her gently into an empty compartment.

'What was that about?' she asked, amused.

'I think it just sank in that I won't be seeing you for a few weeks.'

'I _knew_ you cared about me.'

'Of course not.' Lucas hugged her tightly, resting his chin on top of her head. He loved the way she fit in his arms, and the way she turned her head slightly so it rested against his chest. He loved everything new he was feeling. But most of all, he loved Rose.

* * *

**A/N Actually, it fits better if Narcissa and Snape find out about Rose in the next chapter. Sorry.**


	19. Complications

**A/N Posting is going to be really sporadic for a bit**

**

* * *

**

'Um, mum?'

'Hm?'

Ginny looked up at her daughter from the kitchen table, where she had been reading the Daily Prophet. Rose was cradling Ana in her arms and looking slightly guilty. Ginny couldn't believe how much she had grown. Her baby was about to graduate from Hogwarts in a matter of months. Hell, Ginny though incredulously, I'm getting old!

'What would you say if I told you that I'd neglected to mention I'm seeing someone?'

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

'Well, first, I'd know that if you were telling me about him, you must like him a lot. Then, after lecturing you about how I'm your mother and I need to know these things, I'd proceed to interrogate you about him. If the interrogation proves satisfactory, I may invite him for dinner.'

Rose looked rather relieved.

'Oh, well, in that case, since there won't be any bloodshed, I suppose that I should tell you I'm seeing someone.'

'Rose! I'm your mother! I need to know these things! Now, tell me about him. Age, height, name, weight, place of birth, house, future aspirations, etc.'

Ginny tried hard to put on a stern face, but failed miserably. Rose rolled her eyes.

'He's 17, like I am, and a 7th year Gryffindor. I have absolutely no clue what his weight is, or his height. We really don't talk about the future. It's been about four months since we've been an item.'

'You forgot to mention his name.'

'Oh.' Rose looked clearly uncomfortable, and looked at the floor. Ana yowled, and jumped out of Rose's arms. 'Well – mum, d'you remember Lucas Nielson?'

'I thought you hated him!'

'I did.'

'Isn't he Head Boy?'

'Yeah.'

'That's nice. He sounds like a responsible young man.' Ginny teased.

Rose rolled her eyes again.

'No, we sneak off every night when we're supposed to be doing rounds, and have pre-marital sex in the divination room.'

'Rose!'

As Ginny watched her rather relieved daughter walk out of the room, she had a feeling that she'd missed something. Shrugging, she went back to her paper.

'Oh, sweetie?'

'Yeah?'

'We're going to Granny and Granddad's tonight, for Easter, so remember to pack!'

''K!'

* * *

Lucas buttoned up his crisp white shirt and pulled on a navy sweater over it. Muggle wear was considered classy in the upper wizarding classes; although, for the life of him, Lucas couldn't understand why the same clothing that they found fashionable was worn by the same people that they hated.

'They're all insane,' he muttered, as he went to answer the door. The Parkinson-Malfoys were coming for dinner, and he did not look forward to it. He had a feeling Narcissa was going to try to set him up with Nicolette.

'Lucas!' Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy pinched his cheek. 'How grown up you look!'

Lucas winced. 'Thank you. May I take your coat?'

'Don't bother!' Draco Malfoy patted him on the shoulder. 'Let the houself take it. Filthy creatures. That's what they're here for, isn't it?'

The whole rotten family laughed, including Narcissa and Severus, who had just come down the stairs. Lucas sighed. It was going to be a long, long night.

Lucas sat next to Nicolette, sipping his champagne and trying not to look at her. The adults were discussing the muggle 'problem'. Lucas joined in half-heartedly, until the talk turned to Hogwarts.

'I still think you should've had him re-sorted, mother, the hat is obviously dysfunctional. Lucas is a Slytherin! Not a damn Gryffindor.'

'Well, Lucas has certainly gotten comfortable in the Gryffindor house.' Nicolette smiled sweetly.

Lucas froze, somehow managing to keep a calm face on. _Fuck_, he thought miserably.

'What do you mean, dear?' Narcissa looked at her granddaughter in confusion.

'Hasn't he told you, Grandmother? He has a girlfriend!'

'No, he hasn't told us,' said Severus, glaring at his young charge. 'Perhaps he should explain. Right now, in fact.'

Severus Snape looked at the boy. In his eyes, he saw determination, and strength that rivaled any he had ever seen before. Lucas' face was set in a hard expression.

'Her name is Rose Potter.'

'_Potter_?' Draco and Snape hissed simultaneously.

Nicolette grinned smugly. Now, Lucas would pay for what had happened at the Yule Ball.

Severus turned to Lucas as soon as he had bid the Parkinson-Malfoys goodbye. 'Upstairs,' he said. '_Now_.'

Lucas gave him a hate-filled look. 'Yes,' he said, in mock-politeness.

Severus fumed. He was going to teach the impertinent boy a lesson. If his old master were here –

His train of thought was interrupted by Narcissa's incessant whimpering. 'Don't hurt him, please –'

'He must be disciplined, Cissa. Perhaps your affection is what has helped lead to this! The prophecy is about to come true before our very eyes!'

Severus turned around and stalked upstairs. Narcissa heard him yell '_Crucio_!' and collapsed against the wall, sobbing.

* * *

Rose was sitting at a large table in her Grandparent's backyard. The Lupins were there, as well as all the Weasleys. Even Rose's Uncle Charlie, who had come from Romania to be with his family on Easter.

'So Charlie, have you found a girl yet?'

'Mum!'

'No, he prefers dragons, right Fred?'

'_Boys_!'

'Rose is going with someone,' Ginny proclaimed proudly.

Rose shot Harry and Lianne frantic looks.

'Really?'

'Who?'

'When can we meet him?'

'What's his name?'

'Lucas Nielson,' Rose said miserably. As predicted, the whole table exploded.

'_Nielson_? Rose, you're going out with a Death Eater?'

'I can't believe this!'

'Rose, he's dangerous!'

'My granddaughter? With a _Death Eater_?'

'You're more responsible than this.'

Ginny looked horrified. 'So _that's _why you looked so guilty when you told me! Rose!'

Rose looked furious. 'Look, he's not a bloody Death Eater! Lucas isn't dangerous at all!

He's Head Boy, goddamnitt!'

'Language!' Ginny was as mad as her daughter, now.

Rose stood up abruptly, and stalked to the room she was sharing with Lianne. She buried

her head in the pillow, and let the hot, angry tears run down her cheeks.

* * *

'Lady Malfoy.'

Aberforth Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as the aging woman pulled off the hood of her thick cloak.

'Please, take a seat. Brandy?'

'Headmaster, I think we both know why I'm here.'

Aberforth surveyed the woman carefully. She was pale, and her white-blond hair hung limply around her face. Dark circles hung under her eyes, like forbidding crescents moons.

'I have only a vague idea of what you wish to speak of, my Lady.'

'My son, Headmaster.'

'Your son? He is well past his Hogwarts days, is he not?'

'Draco may be my only blood son, but he is not the only boy I consider my son.'

'Ah,' said Aberforth. 'You wish to speak of young Lucas.'

'I am sick of watching him hurt and scorned for what he believes in. This war has already robbed me of my husband. Frankly, I don't care which side wins anymore. The hat put him in Gryffindor for a reason, and if this war is to end, the prophecy must come true.'

The Headmaster did not seem at all surprised she knew of the prophecy.

'It is already coming true, is it not?'

'Headmaster, I saw my son look at the Potter girl a few weeks ago. And I saw her look at him. 'Eyes of emerald and hair of red, like the one before her' – she looks exactly as I remember Lily Potter. And she will 'save the Dark Lord's heir'? She is saving him already, by turning him away from the destiny the Dark Lord chose for him. But he will be forced into this destiny once more if they are kept apart. Do you honestly think the old Death Eaters and their kin will let this relationship continue? Oh, they know of it,' she said, seeing the Headmaster's surprised look. 'They hurt him because of it.'

Narcissa trembled, and clutched her arms to calm herself. The Headmaster pressed a glass of brandy into her hands.

'Drink this,' he said.

She did. When she looked up, she was ready to finish. 'Watch over him, Headmaster. Keep him here. He cannot stay any longer. I have left the rest of his things with the house elves. Do not tell him this was my idea. He cannot have any ties left to our world.'

With that, Lady Narcissa Malfoy swept out of the Headmaster's office. He sat there for some time afterwards, until the sun began to set behind the Forbidden Forest.


	20. Run, Run, As Fast As You Can

**A/N Sorry it took so long! In this chapter: Rose is PMSing. _Run_!

* * *

**

'Go away Matt. I am not speaking to any member of this family, excluding Harry.'

Rose crossed her arms and turned her back on her cousin, who had come to see them off. Matt was working for the ministry, now, and she hardly ever saw him.

'Someday, Rose, you're going to be so stubborn you'll fall over and die.'

'That makes no sense.'

'I thought you weren't speaking to any member of the family excluding Harry?'

'I'm not.'

Matt rolled his eyes, grabbed his younger cousin's elbow, and turned her around so she was facing him. Rose refused to meet his eyes. He sighed.

'Look, Rose – you're a good judge of character, alright? And I don't believe in judging people without giving them a chance to prove themselves first. If I remember Lucas correctly, he seems decent. But the minute he gives you trouble, I'm kicking his ass.'

Rose glared at him.

'Goddamnitt, he's _not_ going to give me trouble! He's not a bloody fucking death eater! The Headmaster wouldn't have made him Head Boy if he was! And I trust the Headmaster's judgment.'

She turned around, and stalked off to the train.

'I tried,' said Matt apologetically, going over to his aunt.

Ginny sighed.

'I hope she knows what she's doing.'

Matt raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

* * *

'And those, Ms. Potter and Mr. Nielson, are the extent of your Head duties for the rest of the term,' the Headmaster finished. 

'Headmaster? I'm sorry to be rude, but may I leave? I scheduled Quidditch practice in ten minutes, and it'll look bad if the Captain is late.' Rose smiled, half wryly and half apologetically.

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled. 'Of course, Ms. Potter. But I expect Gryffindor to win the cup this year,' he said teasingly. 'Mr. Nielson, I need to speak to you for a little longer, however.'

Rose grinned at the Headmaster, and shot a curious glance at Lucas, who shrugged.

Aberforth watched the eyes of the boy in front of him follow the girl as she exited the room. He smiled. Young woman and young man, he silently corrected himself. They're hardly a boy and girl anymore. He turned his attention back to the Head Boy, who was looking at him curiously.

'You wanted to speak to me, Headmaster?'

'Yes, yes. I think it best if you stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year, and for the summer, too, if I cannot find you a suitable place to stay.'

Lucas looked surprised, to say the least. 'How –'

'I have been –er – alerted, shall we say, to the troubles you are having at home.'

Lucas decided it was best not to question him.

'Thank you, sir.'

'Think nothing of it.'

After Lucas had walked out of the room, Aberforth walked over to the fireplace. 'The Burrow!' he yelled, and stuck his head in the flames once they had turned green.

'Molly? Arthur?'

'Headmaster!' Molly Weasley looked up from the kitchen counter, and hurried over to the fireplace. 'What is it? Has something happened to Rose or Harry? Lianne? James and Elmer?' she said, naming Lianne's brothers last (**A/N mentioned in chapter thirteen**).

Aberforth chuckled. 'Calm down Molly. Nothing like that. I was wondering – I have a student whose situation at home will not allow him to return home. He's friends with your grandchildren. Can he stay with you during the summer?'

'Of course! But Aberforth,' she said questioningly 'the Order! What about us?'

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled, and he grinned. 'I wish to recruit him.'

Molly Weasley smiled happily. Although Voldermort was gone, the Order still had plenty to deal with, and new recruits were hard to come by. 'That's wonderful! He can share a room with the boys; I'll have Arthur conjure up another bed.'

'Thank you, Molly.'

* * *

'Left! Left, not right! Are you deaf, Wilkes?' 

The rather scared looking second year held up his hands.

'Peace, Captain! Peace!'

Rose scowled, and was about to give the team a piece of her mind –

'Oy! Midgets and company! Practice is canceled!' Lianne flew up beside Rose. 'What crawled up your ass and died?'

'A pad,' Rose growled unhappily, flying down and dismounting

Lianne nodded sympathetically, and followed suite. 'It's what we get to make up for the males' complete and utter lack of common sense.' She sighed dramatically. 'The price we pay.'

'Hey!' Lucas was leaning against the locker room wall, glaring at Lianne. 'Whassat supposed to m – _umpth_'

Rose had launched herself at him. '_Squish_,' she mumbled, clinging tightly to Lucas' chest.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, looking at her, then Lianne in confusion.

'What the hell?'

'PMS,' said Lianne nonchalantly.

'PM _what_?'

'Crap!'

About ten minutes later, Lucas, Rose, and Lianne walked out of the locker rooms. Lucas had a look of complete and utter disgust on his face.

'_Gross_,' he muttered unhappily.

Rose glared at him. Lucas ran.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry it's so short, I have somewhat of a writer's block.**


	21. So Many Clementines

**A/N: I'm totally back in business and soooooooo incredibly sorry for the long wait. This story has about three more chapters (including this one) before it's over. And then perhaps an epilogue...evil grin

* * *

**

'But master- '

'Not now Kreacher!'

Thrusting the elf forcibly out of his way, Severus Snape stalked into his study, closing the door behind him.

The only light in the square room came from a rather sizable black marble fireplace that took up most of one wall. Floor-to-ceiling book cases occupied every free space of the oak-paneled walls, shelves crammed with forbidding old manuscripts.

The windows were smothered by huge, heavy green velvet curtains, held in place by silver snake clasps. The only pieces of furniture in Snape's study were two regal green and silver brocade armchairs.

It was to one of these armchairs Snape now strode, flicking his wand at it so it drew closer to the fireplace. Pulling a small silver bottle from his robed and uncorking it, he settled into it, sprinkling the fire before him with dark grey powder from the bottle.

The flames flickered, and turned white. Snape curled his lip at them.

'So,' Snape said, his voice dangerously low, 'Lucas has found help in high places, has he?'

The flames roared.

'Silly boy,' he said, sneer turning into an evil grin. 'Silly girl, silly headmaster. What the dark lord wants has always happened. Lucas _will_ join us, if I have to put him under the imperious curse to do it!'

His laughter echoed all throughout the old house.

In a small room upstairs, Narcissa closed her book, and strode to the window.

'Please, Aberforth,' she whispered helplessly. 'Keep him safe.'

The wind blew, and still Snape's laughter rocked the old house. Kreacher began to laugh as well, in a high-pitched bark that sent shivers crawling up and down Narcissa's spine.

A single tear rolled out of her sad grey eyes. 'Keep my baby safe.'

Setting the book gently down on a table, Narcissa composed herself and swept elegantly out of the room, chin held high.

* * *

'Twelve uses of Mandrakes, Twelve uses of Mandrakes, DAMNITT, WHY AREN'T THERE TWELVE!' 

Rose Potter looked up from the thick book she had been hunched over for the last two hours. The whole Gryffindor common room was staring at her.

'Well, there are twelve, aren't there?' she asked sheepishly.

'Actually, there's seventeen and ½' said Lianne, with a completely straight face.

'I knew it, I knew it, I'm going to fail,' Rose began muttering again, pouring over her book with renewed vigor.

Lianne sighed, and shook her head. 'Bloody hell, she's far gone. I can't believe she believed that one.'

Lucas, Harry, Lotte, and Calder glared at her.

'What! Don't look at me like that!'

Lucas got up and tried to tug Rose away from the book. Lotte got up and tried to tug the book away from Rose. The end result was a huge 'THUMP' and Rose, Lucas, and Lotte tangled together on the floor. Rose still had her book.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Honestly, you're a wizard and a witch! _Accio _book!'

Lucas groaned exasperatedly, and helped Rose to her feet.

'Sure, sure,' Lotte muttered grumpily 'nobody helps Lotte, oh no...'

'Lucas, give me back my book! I'm going to bloody fail the blood finals and I'll be a bloody seventh year my whole bloody life!'

Lucas scooped up Rose in his arms and walked out of the common room.

'This is _so_ not fair,' Rose muttered, before disappearing through the portrait hole.

Lotte looked at her brother, her boyfriend, and her friend.

'I strongly suggest we hide all of her books before Madam Pomfrey gets ahold of her and commits her to St. Mungos.'

Calder, Harry, and Lianne nodded in agreement, before realizing that the whole common room was still staring at them.

'We're not going to start doing a dance routine, in case you're wondering,' said Calder, glaring at the gawkers.

* * *

Lucas carried Rose all the way to the edge of the lake, Rose protesting all the way. 

'I have legs, I can walk, I need to study I'm going to fail bloody hell put me down – AH!'

Lucas had dumped her unceremoniously under a tree. Rose glared at him. Lucas stuck out his tongue, sat down next to her, and pulled her onto his lap.

'You were going to seriously damage your remaining sanity, and god knows what's going to happen when you do that.'

'Hmph.'

Rose leaned her head against his chest and they sat like that for a long time, until the sun began to sink into the forbidden forest.

* * *

Not very far away, another person watched the sunset from his office. Aberforth Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, and looked at the couple cuddling by the tree. 

'Poor children,' he whispered sadly 'so many clementines for them to deal with.'


	22. ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay guys, here's the deal:

-I know I haven't written in ever (I'm sorry!)

-I reread SGP and realized that I can write so much better

-So I _am_ going to write so much better

-And call it Second Generation Prophecy Version 2.0

-I'm going to re-write most of the stuff I've written

-And finish the story

-Post it all in one big wonderful chunk of fanfic

-And then get to work on the sequel :-D

-I'll post a notice on SGP when I finish version 2.0, too


End file.
